Beauty in the Beast
by Black Shard
Summary: In this fairy tale like no other, a handsome but selfish prince is transformed into a hideous beast as punishment for his arrogance while a beautiful village girl dreams of a life of adventure & magic away from her little town until she ends up as his prisoner... and that's when they begin to see the beauty within...
1. Loveless

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **Hi everyone! I'm really excited to present to you my latest story! Like all my fairy tale stories, this one will be more like the original tale but there's also some elements from the Disney version as well as the 2014 movie from France, the country of the story's origin! I've done a lot of planning into this story & I hope you'll like it! First, here's the disclaimers as always: I don't own Ninjago, Lego does. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Loveless

Once upon a time is how every fairy tale starts but as you will see, this is no ordinary fairy tale. Yes, there is magic and romance but this tale is different for the girl falls in love with not a man but a monster.

But why would a girl ever love a monster?

First, let us go back to how it all started…

A long, long time ago, in a faraway land called Ninjago, a prince lived a life of luxury in a grand palace. Although he was very handsome, the prince was extremely arrogant, selfish, and cruel, which will lead to his ultimate undoing.

One stormy night, a poor old woman came to the palace, begging for shelter from the cold. She offered a wonderful gift in exchange for one night in the castle. The prince was unfortunately a very shallow man and was only repulsed by her ugly appearance. Not caring about the gift she offered, he immediately ordered her to get out of his sight. But the old woman asked again yet warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for only true beauty is found within the heart.

Again, the prince dismissed her but just before he slammed the door in her face, the hag's ugly appearance dissolved to reveal her true form as a beautiful sorceress. The prince immediately fell on his knees and asked for forgiveness but it was too late for she can already tell that there was neither love nor beauty in his heart. As punishment, she transformed the handsome prince into a hideous beast so his appearance will reflect the ugliness of his heart and cast a powerful hex on the palace and all who dwelled within its walls.

Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, the beast concealed himself away from society and the castle faded from people's memories until it was all but forgotten. But before she disappeared as suddenly as she came, the sorceress left the beast with two things. One was a magical mirror that showed the one who possessed it whatever they wanted to see but the beast never used it as it will mean looking at his hideous face. The last was how to break the spell. If he can learn to truly love another and for her to love him back in spite of his monstrous appearance, the curse will be broken.

But the beast quickly fell into despair, believing that he was doomed from the very start.

For who could ever love a beast?

* * *

 **And there you have it! This is just the prologue but wait until the actual 1** **st** **chapter is published & then all the fairy tale magic starts! But I'll give you a hint: the 'Gaston' of this story might not be the character you'd think it'll be…**

 **I also wanna say thank you to everyone who voted! The polls are closed but the couple won't be revealed for a couple of days but I'm sure you all know who it is if you look at the summary VERY carefully! ;)**

 **As always, reviews are highly appreciated!**


	2. Endless Cycle

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I already got for this story! Thank you SO much! No words can describe my gratitude! Now, I'm sure you're wondering who the Gaston for this story is & he'll be revealed here & he might not be who you think he is! Read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Endless Cycle

Meanwhile, far from the beast's cursed castle was a quaint little town called Sperontae. It was a quiet but peaceful village with friendly locals who went about their days in carefree bliss.

There, a widowed merchant lived with his three children whom he loved very much.

His eldest child was his only son, named Tony who often helped him take care of the sisters he was deeply devoted to. The youngest child, a girl named Bella, was still quite young and always maintained a sweet childlike innocent towards the world around her that endeared her to the inhabitants of Sperontae. The middle child and eldest daughter, whose name was Aria, she was somewhat infamous not just for being the most beautiful girl in town but also for being odd in the townspeople's eyes.

Unlike most girls, who were content to live their lives in the peaceful town, Aria often dreamed of adventures in far off places with lots of magic spells, daring fights, and such, which everyone in Sperontae looked down on. As such, she often stuck out like a sore thumb and the source of much gossip from the townsfolk.

But Aria also got plenty of attention because of her beauty. Her light olive skin and bright eyes like a clear summer sky always turned heads. Her wavy dirty blonde hair that ended above her shoulders gave her a boyish charm that men still found irresistible with bangs parted slightly to her right side of her forehead with a single strand just a bit loose. One tiny yet striking feature she had was the small beauty mark on the outer edge of her right eye. Yet she didn't care about her looks. The only beauty she cared about was the beauty that can only be found in the heart.

A certain man living in Sperontae was a man named Morro. Like Aria being reputed as the most beautiful girl in town, he was considered the most handsome man in Sperontae. His long ebony hair, piercing green eyes, and tall toned build left many girls swooning. The townsfolk and even Aria's family often said that they'll be a good match for one another but the wistful girl couldn't disagree more.

Morro was also interested in the olive-skinned girl but his feelings were unrequited because as far as Aria was concerned, he just wasn't her type. He was way too self-centered, shallow, and like every other person in town, thought she was weird for wanting more excitement in her life. She knew he only liked her because of her looks and she would be nothing more than a trophy if Morro marries her, something she hoped to never come true.

But not everyone looked down on the girl with a huge case of wanderlust.

At least Aria had two friends she cherished dearly.

One was an auburn-haired girl named Luna. She was an optimistic girl who loved singing more than anything and despite being content in Sperontae, accepted Aria for who she was. Another friend was the polite Heather who adores flowers. Although she strongly believed that 'home is where the heart is', she respected Aria's desires to leave Sperontae one day.

* * *

Waking up to the same rooster's caws, Aria woke up and got dressed for another simple day in Sperontae and basically live the exact same day as she had been since she was little. The same bakers baking the same bread, the same butchers cutting the same meats, and the same tailors sewing the same coats. Everyone and everything were repeating themselves and Aria yearned to escape from the vapid cycle.

Aria spent her morning just like every other morning in her little town. She would go shopping at the marketplace, chat with Luna and Heather, and daydream of being whisked away to some faraway place full of adventure and wonder, something she can do anywhere and anytime.

"Aria!" A voice called out to her, bringing her head out of the clouds.

The blue-eyed girl snapped out of yet another daydream. She found herself sitting with Heather and Luna at the fountain in the center of town while snacking on some freshly-baked muffins. The wistful girl stared at the half-eaten orange muffin in her hand and then to her friends.

Though their looks didn't get as much as a reputation as Aria's, they were still fairly beautiful.

Luna's skin was pale like the moon that was her namesake while her flowing auburn locks were slightly wavy and grew all the way to her thighs and her aquamarine eyes were like staring into the ocean. Heather had a rosy complexion to match the flowers she adored with some freckles on the bridge of her nose, which added to her charm. Her light brown hair ended a few inches past her shoulders and was held back with a headband but her bangs still covered her forehead and her greyish-blue eyes were akin to a cool sky.

"Aria, you need to stop imagining things all the time," Heather started, "If you're going to keep your head in the clouds, you'll bump into everything."

Although she knew the freckled girl meant well, Aria gave her a cross expression.

"I was just kidding," The brunette girl shrugged, "But it wouldn't hurt to be more practical, not that having ideas is a bad thing…"

"I know… I'm just so bored…"

"We know how you feel," Luna tried to comfort her, "I understand that it _is_ nice to escape from the same routine every day but it's not something you can get so easily. It already costs a lot of money to move and you never know what's lurking outside our little town."

"And that's why I'm going to leave one day to see it all." Aria boasted.

Heather and Luna sighed, knowing how much of a dreamer their friend was but that was what made her unique. She was willing to stand out from everyone else and respected her for that.

"I better get back now. Tony might be worrying about me." Aria got up.

"Okay then. See you later." Luna bade her farewell.

"Until we meet again." Heather also waved to her.

After saying farewell to her friends and making sure she got the eggs and pork her father asked for plus some more muffins for her family, Aria prepared to go home. Just like every other time she went out to town, she heard nothing but whispers of gossip about her, not that she cared, because it was all the same thing. People always talked about how beautiful she was but at the same time, talk about how 'strange' she was and that it was a pity that someone as beautiful as her just didn't fit in with everyone else.

But Aria didn't care what the townsfolk had to say or even think about her.

She just wanted to be her own person.

Who cares if the rest of the town think she's weird?

Why should their opinions control her life?

There can only be one her and she's going to be true to herself, whether the villagers like it or not. They can call her weird or even crazy as much as they want but they can have their boring lifestyle. At least she can have her own dreams and ideas…

"Hello, Aria." A masculine voice greeted Aria just when her house was within sight.

Aria groaned, not having to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello, Morro." The blue-eyed girl calmly greeted the raven-haired man who smirked at her like a fisherman towards his luckiest catch.

"What's a fine lady like you doing here in the middle of town?" The town heartthrob slung his arm over her shoulder but she was quick to escape from his grasp.

"Living life just like every other day of the week." Aria replied coolly.

"You know, I could give you anything you want. A new dress, a new house in another town, you name it. All you have to do is say 'yes'…" Morro leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"For the last time Morro, no." The olive-skinned girl shoved him away.

"Come on! I can give you so much more than that clumsy oaf!"

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Aria raised her voice at Morro, "He may not be perfect but at least he sees and accepts me for who I am!"

"Of course. Only a parent could accept having a kid with a bunch of crazy ideas."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" She gave the raven-haired an annoyed glance, "You wouldn't want to end up with a crazy girl, would you?"

"But you're also the most beautiful girl in all of Sperontae and I'm the most handsome man in town. Even if you seem 'off' according to those other girls, don't listen to them. They're jealous because you're beautiful and that makes you the best and I _do_ deserve the best, don't I?"

"So you _are_ saying I'm crazy." The blue-eyed girl retorted.

"W-what!? No! I'm just saying the other girls THINK you're crazy! Your looks still make you the best and that's why we're a perfect match, even if you _are_ a little crazy with all those ideas…"

Morro mentally kicked himself realizing what he just said but the olive-skinned girl was used to it and didn't take it personally.

"Then this crazy girl has another idea: getting away as far from you as possible." She huffed and turned her back on him and marched on home.

"Come on, Aria. I didn't mean it that way…" Morro still tried to persuade Aria to be with him.

"Good day, Morro." Aria said in a calm but firm tone before turning her back on him.

Aria finally felt at peace once she got home. It wasn't a particularly big house but it still had that 'homey' feel to it and even though she wanted to leave Sperontae one day, she liked this little house on the very edge of town.

"I'm home!"

"Sis! You're back!" A little girl rushed up to the foyer to greet her.

"Of course!" Aria chuckled and hugged her little sister.

Bella had the same olive complexion as her sister but her hair was a dark brown hue and flowed down her back. They had their differences but they still loved each other.

"Aria, did something happen? You keep frowning…" Bella observed.

The middle sibling sighed before she began.

"Oh, you know… Every single day of the week repeating itself… everybody's gossip… Morro…"

Bella noticed her sister's frown deepen when she mentioned the town heartthrob.

"Did he try getting you to marry him again?"

"What do you expect?" Aria rolled her eyes.

"Aria, why don't you like Morro? He's handsome and popular, isn't he?" Bella asked.

"Just because a man has good looks and fame doesn't mean he's good inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Morro doesn't have that personality a woman wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with unless she's shallow enough to be satisfied with his looks alone and even then, he'll only grow old and lose his good looks. Appearance isn't everything despite what everyone here tells you. _Real_ beauty can only come from the inside."

"Do you ever want to get married someday?"

"As far as I'm concerned, no. And even if I did, I don't want to go for the best-looking man there is. I want to be with someone who'll love me for me, not because of my appearance. I honestly don't care if he's handsome or ugly, I just want to be with someone who sees the real me, not my looks. Too bad no one in Sperontae's like that. All they care about are good looks and living the same day over and over again…"

"But why complain? It's peaceful here and the people are really nice. Besides, you never let all that gossip behind your back get to you."

"It's just that I'm too accustomed to all this. I want to experience something different and new. Or at least anything except for the same old thing happening over again…"

Aria's baby blue eyes fogged over with so many dreams and ideas in her head.

"I'm home!" This time, a masculine voice echoed from the foyer.

"Brother!" Bella jumped up to greet her eldest sibling.

Unlike his sisters, Tony had a darker complexion, partially because he was always working on a bunch of odd jobs around the village under the sun to provide for his sisters and father, such as joining the lumberjacks to get some firewood today. But he shared the same dirty blonde hair as his more whimsical sister.

But one trait all three siblings got were the bright sky blue eyes that were inherited from their late mother.

"Hey, Aria!" He greeted his first little sister who was already daydreaming while reading one of the books in her accumulating collection of all the adventure, fantasy, and mystery novels she can get her hands on and she only gave a short mumble in response.

"Let me guess, Morro was flirting with you?" Tony raised an eyebrow at Aria. Another 'quirk' his sister was infamous for was being the only girl in Sperontae who wasn't all over Morro and he couldn't blame her. That guy just seems _off_ …

"What else did you expect?" Aria shrugged.

The only son chuckled but understood his sister's plight. He didn't want to see her get married off to a man she doesn't love.

"You haven't forgotten about what Papa asked you to do, did you?" He reminded her.

"I already got the things Papa asked for but look, I also got some fresh muffins."

Aria reached into her basket and took out the extra treats to share with her brother and sister.

By evening, their father finally came home after doing his trades with other merchants. He was no longer young, as evidenced by the graying hairs in his dirty blonde tresses. Unlike his son and daughters, who had the eyes of his beloved wife, he had plain dark grey eyes. But even if they look very different from him or even if they weren't pleasing to the eye, he'll still love them.

* * *

Dinnertime was one of their favorite times of the day because they can just talk to each other and love one another for who they were. They didn't have much but they had their love for one another that kept them close for all these years.

But the merchant had something very important to say to his children.

"I'll be going on a trading mission for a couple of weeks. Tony, please take care of Aria and Bella while I'm away."

"I will." His devoted son nodded.

"What's it about?" Bella inquired.

"I came into contact with a wealthy dealer from the far east interested in making a trade."

"But what would he want with you? No offense, but we've fallen on hard times." Tony asked.

"One of my ships came in with some spices that aren't native to his land. It wouldn't seem like much but it'll be a big commodity in his homeland and it'll be quite expensive for him."

"And what will you get in return?" Bella continued asking questions.

"Since it'll be expensive, I'll be making plenty of money with the spices and that's good enough for me. At least I'll be able to provide you with whatever you want. Perhaps I'll have enough to buy something nice for each of you. Now, is there anything any of you would like to have?" The loving father offered.

"I want a doll of my own!" Bella begged since every doll she had was a hand-me-down from her sister and it would be nice to finally have one to call her very own.

"I'd like a musket so I can protect you and my sisters as well as hunt for meat." Tony said.

"How about you, Aria?" The merchant glanced at his eldest daughter who was too busy staring out the window to listen to her father.

"Aria!" He called out to his middle child again.

"W-what? Did you say something, Papa?" Aria asked now that she was out of her reverie.

"Is there anything you want me to bring back for you?" Her father offered again.

"Honestly, the only thing I want isn't really something you can just give…" She sighed.

"Please, Aria. I just want to make you happy."

The blue-eyed maiden pondered for several moments before finally deciding on something she wanted that her father can give.

"All I want is a flower…"

Tony and Bella were confused that their sister only wanted something so simple but their father only smiled, wanting to please his middle child.

"What kind of flower?" He offered.

"If you can find one, I would like a Byeolkkoch flower…"

The Byeolkkoch was an exotic plant that was famous all over Ninjago for its dazzling flowers but they grew in very few places and as such, were extremely expensive.

"Aria, don't be so demanding! Do you have any idea how much even a single Byeolkkoch would cost!?" Tony shouted at her.

"I'm sorry… But if you can't find one, a lily will be good enough for me…" Aria sighed.

The merchant chuckled anyway, knowing that his older daughter would've wanted something exotic from the start.

"Of course I'll find one for you. Anything for all of my children." He kissed each of them on their foreheads once they finished dinner.

* * *

That night, Aria had the strangest dream.

She found herself walking down an aisle in a wedding dress with her veil obscuring her sight.

She wasn't even interested in marriage for now so why was she getting married? And to who?

It was like her body had a mind of its own because she kept walking down the aisle next to her father with one hand wrapped around his arm and the other holding a wedding bouquet. Once she reached the altar, her father let go and another hand grabbed her arm but something was not right. No human's arm can be this large and powerful and her limb actually started to hurt from the intense grasp.

All of a sudden, her veil flew off with the sudden wind and her heart started beating faster than it had ever been once she saw the hand trapping her. Just as she imagined, it was large and had huge claws that could cut tough meat like a hot knife through butter. Aria tried pulling herself away from the grasp but she couldn't budge and when she looked up, she let out a loud shriek of pure terror.

Standing before her and clutching her arm was a beast hideous beyond measure! It was so ugly Aria would've thought it wasn't real but it was and she was marrying it!

But before she can memorize the monster's face, Aria awoke with a frightened gasp. Her heart was also beating as if she ran all across the entire perimeter of Sperontae.

'What was _that_ about…?'

The blue-eyed girl took deep breaths until her heart's pace evened out. Sometimes, her dreams got so vivid they felt real but she always had such a big imagination and it was probably running wild again. As much as she wanted the more pleasant ones to come true, she had to accept that that was all they were: dreams, so it won't come true…

…will it…?

* * *

 **Ooh, foreshadowing. *wiggles eyebrows***

 **To those of you who're surprised with my choice of Gaston, I was actually considering Dareth but he just doesn't have that evil streak Gaston had & I thought Morro was well-suited for it cuz he strikes to me as the type who considers himself the very best and would want only the very best of everything for himself but he's not gonna be 'boorish' & actually a little more sinister.**

 **Also, I want to give an honorable mention to LightningDanino23, PyroHunter16, & Mykindleisawesome for voting for Kai/Aria in the poll & winning an OC cameo that will appear soon! I might do the same for the 1** **st** **person who can find out what Sperontae is an anagram for & what Byeolkkoch means in the language it's from.**

 **Again, thank you for the reviews & as always, reviews are highly appreciated!**


	3. Lair of the Beast

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **Wow! I'm shocked by all the reviews I already got for this story! Thank you all so much! Anyway, I'm really proud to present this chapter cuz we'll finally see Kai as a beast! Also, the OC Aiden, belongs to PyroHunter16 who voted for Kai/Aria at the poll! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lair of the Beast

Morning finally arose and the children were up to see their father off, including Aria, who had forgotten all about her frightening dream.

"Are you sure you can take care of yourselves while I'm gone?" The merchant after getting onto his horse.

"You can count on me." Tony proudly said.

"You're all such wonderful children… If only your mother was here to see you now…"

"She'll be proud too." Bella said.

The merchant can't help but smile with pride. He couldn't be happier with such loving children and wanted to make them happier with the gifts he promised them.

"I'll make sure to bring back the gifts, including a Byeolkkoch flower for you, Aria."

"Thank you Papa." Aria kissed his hand, wishing for his safe return.

"Well, I'm off! I'll see you when I get back!" The merchant waved to his children once he got his horse to begin the journey to the port where his ship awaits.

"Goodbye Papa!" The merchant's children waved to their father until he was out of sight.

* * *

At the port, the merchant was only met with some terrible news…

"What do you mean I lost it!?" He couldn't believe his luck when he arrived.

Just before the merchant arrived at the port, a sudden storm plagued the ships there, including the one with the spices, and they sunk. Even worse, the trader backed away from the deal the moment he heard that the ship was felled by the storm. After investing so much into the deal, the merchant's hopes seemingly sank along with the ship he lost.

'I had so much hope with the trade and now, I can't even provide for my children or even bring back the gifts!' The merchant wanted to weep in despair but he had to stay strong for them.

'I can't run away from reality. They'll know sooner or later and we're not exactly rich to start off with. I'm sure they'll understand…'

* * *

With a heavy heart, the merchant finally decided to head home, even if he'll end up letting his children down. Unfortunately, in his sadness, he didn't look where he was going and got lost.

"As if things can't get any worse…" He grumbled and clenched the reins of his horse and looked for a way out of the forest.

Fear clawed more and more at the merchant's soul while he trekked further into the forest. He can hear the critters scurrying about and the wind whistling through the boughs. Surely, he will get lost and starve here!

He continued forward until he saw a vague silhouette in the distance like that of a tall building. The merchant hoped that there will be people inside who'll give him shelter for the day. Once he got close, he finally saw that it was a large castle towering above him. The castle had a dark and grim appearance with statues in the form of grotesque creatures, old gnarled thorny vines and moss crawling up parts of the gates. It gave the merchant a sense of foreboding, as if there was some terrible secret lurking inside…

Roars of thunder echoed in the sky and a downpour soaked the merchant. With nowhere else to go, he had no choice but to enter…

The merchant shyly walked down the path to the large double doors and knocked a few times but never got an answer. He cautiously pushed them and was surprised that they weren't even locked in the first place. They opened with a very low creak that echoed across the foyer.

'Could this place be abandoned…?'

His own footsteps made him extremely uncomfortable but he couldn't help but be awed by the artifacts and treasures in the spacious foyer. Whoever owns this place must be _very_ wealthy but the merchant was aware that he was technically trespassing into their property.

"H-h-hello…? Is anybody there…? I-I got lost and I need a place to stay… It's just for one night… So please let me spend the night here…? …Please…?"

The only noise in the castle were the merchant's echoes and footsteps as he wandered through the imposing castle, staring at the dust-covered furniture and paintings. He was getting hungry but just then, a delicious aroma filled his nostrils. The fragrance was coming from his left and he followed the scent into a large dining room filled with candle lights.

Much to the grown man's surprise, there was a lavish feast laid out before him! Roasted meats, freshly-baked bread, sweet cakes, exotic wines, and fruits of all kinds, even those that weren't in season, sat on an array of lovely silver platters!

The merchant opted to wait politely until the occupant of this castle arrived but many minutes passed and no one showed up. Letting his hunger get the best of him, he started to fill himself on the feast of food that never tasted so delicious in his life.

But once he had his fill, a strange shuffling noise echoed across the room, just loud enough for him to hear it. The alarmed merchant listened to the quiet echoes and found the source of the unusual sound and a gasp escaped from his lips.

Squatting a few feet from the table was a creature no taller than a very young child resembling a mole but parts of its body seemed to comprise of actual stone. Its beady little eyes shone with the vague candlelight and emitted a strange sound that sounded like a cross between a squeal and a hiss. It too was also startled by the man and scurried into the shadows on all fours.

'What is this place…?' The merchant pondered.

He had no idea how such a creature could exist and wanted to leave but the rain and lightning flash on the windows reminded him of the storm outside…

* * *

Feeling tired, he walked through one of the many halls of the castle until he saw an open door. Peeking inside, he saw a bedroom filled with fabulous furniture. He shyly climbed onto the bed and was pleasantly surprised. He never slept on such a soft and cozy bed and ended up falling asleep within minutes.

What the merchant didn't know was that this palace was indeed occupied…

"Should we help him, Your Grace? He's only lost and means well…"

"Give him what he wants… The sooner he's satisfied, the sooner he'll leave…"

"But he spotted me. He might be scared."

"Good… Another reason for him to get out and never come back…"

"Master…"

* * *

When he woke up, the merchant was ready to leave the castle. The sun was out so it was safe for him to leave. He felt bad for not thanking whoever allowed him to spend the night here but he was still grateful. But just before he was ready to leave, the fragrance of flowers caught his attention and followed it as if the sweet fragrances hypnotized him.

The merchant soon found himself in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen and blooming in great numbers there were they Byeolkkoch flowers! He had never seen so many Byeolkkoch flowers in one place in his entire life!

The flowers were just as beautiful as the poems have described. The six petals were white and shimmered under the sunlight with bright pink, sky blue, and orange-yellow colors that danced through them by different angles of light while very thin and tinier petals between each of the main six were perpetually white. The stamens gave a lustrous shine like pearls tinted with gold.

The merchant was awed by the beautiful flowers, now knowing why these rare flowers were so highly coveted by even the wealthiest people of Ninjago.

The merchant remembered that Aria wanted one and this was the only place he can find them. He also remembered that he owed his very life to whoever lived in this palace. If it weren't for them, he would've starved or contracted a disease and it'll be a terrible way to repay them by taking one of their flowers.

'But it's only one flower, nothing more. They'll understand.'

The merchant was sure it wasn't that big of a deal and eyed the Byeolkkoch flowers.

'Surely I can make at least one of my children happy…'

The merchant didn't hesitate to pluck the most beautiful Byeolkkoch flower he can find.

Just then, a deafening roar echoed across the garden, terrifying the merchant. Angry footsteps shook the ground and the man fell to his knees. A very low growl echoed in front of him and the merchant slowly looked up and shrieked in horror.

A huge beast ugly beyond measure loomed over the merchant, glaring at him with eyes glowing with red hot rage. His bared teeth were sharp and crooked and large gnarled horns that looked like they could cut through a thick tree crowned his gruesome face. The tip of his snarling snout had a black wolfish nose flaring up with anger with large pointed ears poking out of a mane of red hair like flames. A line of red hair also ran down the beast's spine that extended into a thick tail with a larger tuft of red fur. The beast's hands were large and each finger ended with a long sharp claw that could easily tear the merchant's flesh and his legs stood in a digitigrade position like most animals with a slight hunch on his back. His skin appeared leathery in the same hue as dried blood but patches of red scales and fur were strewn on his grotesque form.

The merchant was beyond terrified and was frozen with fear.

"What are you staring at!?" The creature snarled in a growling demonic voice that could shake even the heavens.

The merchant was too scared to respond and tried to run away but the monster was quick. He lunged at the man and held him up and suspended on the ground with his gigantic clawed hand wringing his neck.

"W-w-what do you w-want from m-m-me?" The human barely managed to gasp.

"I could've easily ripped your throat out and tear you to pieces for intruding onto my property but instead, I let you stay for the night and you repay me by stealing what is only mine!"

The merchant didn't know what the creature was talking about but quickly noticed that he still had the Byeolkkoch flower in his hand and realized what this terrible creature meant.

"N-no…! Please! I'm s-sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to! I-I didn't even w-w-want it!"

"Then return what you've stolen from me!"

"I can't! I don't want to break my promise!"

The beast, angered by the defiance, bellowed and his grip on the man's throat tightened.

"No excuses! I'll kill you!"

"P-p-please! I-I have a daughter w-who really wanted a Byeolkkoch flower and I didn't want to make her s-s-sad!" The merchant barely managed to choke out while he sobbed.

The beast's eyes briefly softened when the merchant mentioned his child but hardened again.

"If your daughter covets my property so, then you must bring her here to atone for your theft." The beast didn't seem as angry but he didn't loosen his grip on the merchant's neck.

"I will _never_ surrender my daughter to you!"

"It's either her or you! Either you pay the price with your life or your daughter comes here!"

The merchant didn't know what to do. He loved his daughter too much to disappoint her but he also can't just sell her to this monster because of his actions. He would do anything for her and all of his children but he wanted to see them at least for one last time.

"I'll gladly give my life! Just please, _please_ let me bring the flower to my daughter first!"

"One week!" The terrifying thing howled, throwing the merchant across the ground, "You have just one week for either your daughter who covets my property so to come to my castle or you come to pay for your crime!"

The merchant's heart was nearly beating out of his chest and he held the Byeolkkoch flower like his life depended on it.

"GET OUT!" The beast roared at the human, who didn't need to be told twice.

He ran as fast as he can to his horse and ordered it to get away from the castle as fast as it can and back to Sperontae. Even long after the castle was out of his sight, the merchant can't stop thinking about his deal with the beast evidenced by the Byeolkkoch flower still in his hand.

'How am I going to tell my daughter I sold her to a monster?' He asked himself in shame, 'As if telling my children of the sunken ship was bad enough…'

The merchant raced on home with a heavy heart, knowing what his fate may bring…

* * *

The days continued repeating themselves to Aria, who felt a deep melancholy in her heart since her father left. Not even familiar sights of the townsfolk from Cyrus the toymaker to Ronin the antique shop owner can keep her mind off her father.

"Is something bothering you Aria?" A masculine voice asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aria looked up at the owner of the voice, the well-dressed Aiden.

Aiden was one of the very few people outside of Aria's friends who didn't join in on the gossip about her, or at least kept it to himself. He was among the higher-ups of Sperontae but he was really nice, even if he does get abrasive to some authoritative figures every now and then.

"You keep sighing all day. Is it about your father?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah…" Aria sighed yet again.

"Worrying won't make a difference, you know."

"I guess not…"

"Has Morro been bothering you?"

"No… not yet…"

"I can deal with him if you want."

"That's fine. I can handle him myself." Aria dismissed Aiden before getting up to leave.

"You sure? I could teach him a lesson if you let me." He still offered.

"It would be nice seeing Morro get taken down a notch but I don't want anyone else get sucked into my problems. Take care."

"You too."

Aria continued her day repeating everything from the day before and ignoring all the stares and gossip about her. To make things worse, _he_ was relentless on his pursuits of her…

"Hello, Aria." Morro continued his attempts to make Aria his.

"This isn't a good time Morro." Aria glared at the persistent man.

"What's the matter? Tell me and I can make you feel better."

"Why should I? You don't even care!"

"But it really saddens me to see such a pretty face looking so glum."

"And that's all you'll ever see me for."

Aria marched on in a huff but Morro _still_ followed her, much to her annoyance. He approached her yet again so he was right next to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You know, something may have happened to your father and he'll never come back. But don't worry, I'll always be here."

With one hand on her shoulder, Morro stroked his other up the side of Aria's abdomen, which sent chills up the already disturbed girls' spine.

"Tell me what I want to hear, and I can make it all better." He whispered again.

By now, the blue-eyed girl has had it and finally gave Morro what for.

"How could you say that!?" She harshly shoved him away, "How dare you take advantage of my father's situation!? I would NEVER want to marry someone who would stoop so low!"

The townspeople were shocked to see the most beautiful girl in Sperontae blow up on the most handsome man in town who was trying to court her. Aria even spotted Heather and Luna in the crowd but she no longer cared. The town already thought she was weird so why bother?

"So that silk you wear hides steel? I like that." An eerie grinned crept up on Morro's fair face.

Aria felt her blood boil and before she knew what she was doing, she shoved him again, harder than ever, right into the town fountain, eliciting loud gasps and whispers from the crowd.

"She really _is_ crazy!"

"I wouldn't want to be associated with her, no matter how pretty she is."

Morro sat up, his black hair covering his eyes and sticking to his face like a second layer of skin but everyone can see his deep scowl. Aria saw it too but she didn't care. She's had enough and turned heel to get as far away from here as possible.

"One way or another, you _will_ be mine!" His voice echoed, haunting her even from afar.

Aria ran as fast as her legs can carry her, even running past her house until she was finally out in the fields just outside the edge of town and finally let out her pent-up frustration. Tears flowed from her sky blue eyes. She just wanted to run away from it all, the townsfolk who can't accept her and live in a repetitive cycle to the self-obsessed and shallow Morro.

Although she desperately wanted to, she knew she just leave Sperontae on a whim. Her family still needed her and she didn't have the means to start a new life far from here, no matter how much she desired to leave.

* * *

Soon, the sounds of galloping reached her ears and Aria soon saw a familiar silhouette.

"Papa!"

Aria dried what was left of her tears and ran up to her father, who looked like he had seen the face of death itself.

"Papa! What happened to you!?" She asked while helping him off the horse, also noticing that he didn't have the money nor the gifts for his children that he promised…

All that is except for the Byeolkkoch flower in his hand.

"Is that an actual Byeolkkoch flower!?" Aria gasped once she noticed the exotic plant.

The merchant nodded and handed the flower to her but kept an uneasy expression.

"These flowers are extremely rare! Where did you find it?" Aria asked.

"I… I happened to find some growing in the wild…" The merchant hesitated and looked around while he gave his answer, as if someone or some _thing_ was following him…

"Papa, is something wrong?" His middle child eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh… that ship of spices I told you about… There was a bit of a disaster…"

"What happened?"

"I can't stay out here for much longer. We have to get home right now." Aria's father dismissed her to get back home, which only aroused her suspicion.

'Something definitely happened and I'm going to find out…' She eyed her parent while helping him back to their house.

But the merchant was not looking forward to telling his children the truth, especially his middle child of how he really got her Byeolkkoch flower.

'How will I tell my children we're be poor and that I couldn't keep my promises? How will I tell Aria I actually stole the flower and sold her to a monster? I'm the worst father ever.'

The poor merchant's heart was heavy with guilt but part of him clung to the miniscule glimmer of hope that the beast's threat was an empty one and he'll forget about their deal. That beast had plenty of Byeolkkoch flowers and even if neither he nor his daughter came to his castle by week's end, he still doesn't know where they live.

But that didn't alleviate the guilt he felt from the very knowledge that he had forsaken what he should've protected…

* * *

 **Too bad Aria will find out sooner or later.**

 **If anyone's curious, Kai's beast form was mostly inspired by Ifrit from the Final Fantasy series. Another ninja also made his cameo here & kudos to those who spotted him. To PyroHunter16, thank you so much for submitting your OC! I also want to thank everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Thank you all so much!**


	4. First Impressions

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **Yes! Aria will finally know the truth, which will lead to her meeting Kai in this chapter & we'll also get to see the ninjas! Oh, & I just HAD to include the dinner request scene from the Disney movie! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Impressions

The merchant braced himself when he finally told his son and daughters of the ship's fate and their newfound poverty and they were understandably upset about it. Bella complained all day, Tony was snappish for the first several hours, and Aria was quieter than usual. But they weren't really rich from the start so things eventually got a little better.

But the merchant still refused to tell them, especially Aria, of his deal with the beast. But while the merchant waited with unease for the seventh day, Bella and Tony were slightly envious that Aria got to have her gift but their father firmly told them he just happened to have found one of the rare flowers growing in the wild, convincing them to let go of their envy.

As the days went on, the Byeolkkoch flower's unique beauty seemed to increase and under its radiance, so did Aria's. But underneath that pretty face, the wistful girl grew suspicious. Every time she or even her siblings questioned their father about the flower, he would fall silent and even a little anxious, as if he knew something he didn't want them to know and it got worse as the week went by.

Finally, on the sixth night since the merchant made the deal with the beast, he saw no point in hiding the truth. The guilt was already killing him from the inside out.

"My children, I have something very important to you." He finally gathered them together so he can see them for possibly the last time.

"This is the last time I'll ever see you." The merchant openly cried, "Aria, the Byeolkkoch flower I got for you… I didn't find it growing in the wild… I stole it."

The merchant's children, especially Aria, were shocked that their father had done such a thing.

"Why, Papa? Why would you steal?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to make at least one of you happy and I found the Byeolkkoch flowers growing in his garden. I didn't mean to steal from him."

"Who's 'him'…?" Tony inquired.

The merchant felt a pit in his stomach remembering the deal he made with that _thing_.

"The garden I picked the Byeolkkoch flower from belongs to no man… but a monster."

"What are you talking about?"

"The garden was part of a castle that belonged to a beast. It was the most hideous creature I've ever seen and every night, I've seen his face in my nightmares…"

"A beast…?" The already shocked Aria had no idea what to think.

She never thought a beast would actually exist in real life…

"But it's true. I got lost on the way home and I happened upon his castle and he didn't come to me until I took the flower after spending the night there. He gave me an ultimatum: either bring my daughter to the castle for wanting his property, or I will go and pay for my theft within one week and now, it's almost up. I chose the latter so I won't let Aria reap the penalty for my crime and to see you all one last time…"

The merchant broke down in bitter tears for the first time in front of his children, breaking yet another promise; his promise to his late wife to always be strong for their children.

His children can do nothing but fruitlessly console their father but no one was as upset as Aria.

'Papa might die and it's all my fault for begging for that stupid flower in the first place… Why is it that I keep screwing up everything…? I'm such a fool…'

The merchant continued to weep as he held his children for one last time…

* * *

It was on the morning of the seventh day that the merchant finally had the courage to approach his eldest daughter for whom he stolen the beast's property before he can go to his death.

"Aria… I'm so sorry for gambling your life when I should've protected you."

Unlike what he expected, his daughter remained silent. Aria seemed to do nothing but blankly stare out the window but her father knew better. Even when she was quiet, many thoughts ran in her head and the more silent she was, the more turbulent the storm in her mind was…

So many emotions were going through the blue-eyed girl's head, especially guilt.

Her father practically sold her to a monster so she can have what she wanted but he still chose to forfeit his life for her sake. It was all her fault for asking him for the flower in the first place. If there was anyone who should be punished, it's her.

It's as if the fates were mocking her by granting her desire for a life outside Sperontae in what can only be the most twisted way possible, especially with her already ill reputation soiled.

And she was going to accept it not out of her desire to leave but to face punishment.

"Forgive me, Papa." Aria whispered.

"Why? I should be the one asking for the forgiveness I don't deserve." Her father was confused, knowing it was _his_ fault for stealing in the first place.

The olive-skinned girl stared at her father mutely for several moments before she took her key and locked the door before he can follow her out.

"Aria! Aria, no! Don't do this!" The merchant begged and banged against the door but she was in no mood to listen.

While Tony and Bella scrambled to free their father, Aria grabbed her cloak and the Byeolkkoch flower and went outside to mount her father's horse. Her father was finally freed by his son and the family rushed outside just in time to see Aria riding away in the far distance.

"ARIA!" Her family's screams echoed and it may be the last she'll ever hear from them…

* * *

It's been hours since Aria ran away to pay the price for coveting the beast's flowers. She found herself deep in a forest far from Sperontae, further than she's ever been. She always dreamt of leaving her village but finally seeing the world outside her home still unnerved her. Yet she had to keep going not because she wanted to. It was because she _had_ to.

"Take me to the beast's castle." She commanded her horse.

The tame creature reared up with a neigh and galloped through the thick forest, remembering the route it had taken from the dreaded monster's castle.

Aria can't help but let her jaw drop at the sheer size of the palace. A whole town could fit in the castle and there will still be a lot of space left. The blue-eyed girl would've thought that such a place existed only in fairy tales but she was standing in front of one.

Aria gently knocked on the door like her father had and was also surprised that it was open.

"Hello…?" Her voice echoed across the spacious chambers of the castle.

With her echoes as her only response, the frightened maiden continued down the halls, calling out for the beast or anyone that could be dwelling in the castle, showing the Byeolkkoch flower as proof of her identity as the merchant's daughter.

"I've come here, beast. Now show yourself." Aria called out to the beast but again, her answers were just her own echoes.

As she wondered further into the castle, more evidence of something terrible lurking within its walls became apparent. The furniture deep in the palace were broken as if demolished by brute force and claw marks ran deep into the walls, tearing the fine wallpaper. She also noticed that every mirror was shattered as if they were loathed by whoever lived here…

Eventually, Aria found herself in a vast room in shambles but she can only guess that she was in the throne room since it was the largest room she's been in so far…

"You actually came…" A low rumbling voice growled from the shadows where the actual throne would've been but Aria can't tell because of the darkness.

The owner of the voice remained hidden in the shadows but Aria can see his vague silhouette in the tiny bit of light seeping into the room and can tell the creature was at least twice the size of a grown human man.

"Yes. I'm the one who wanted your flower so I also decided to give it back…" Aria held out the flower in her hand but the creature remained in the shadows.

"Did you come here out of your own free will?"

"Yes… but I never got a chance to say goodbye…" Tears welled up in her bright blue eyes as she thought about the family she abruptly left behind.

The creature took a step closer but his body was still hidden in the shadows but Aria can see its eyes glowing in an amber hue like flames. She peered at the figure suspiciously. If she was going to be held captive here, she should at least know her captor's face, no matter how ugly.

"Show yourself." Aria said boldly.

The beast was ashamed to show himself before her. Not even he can deny that she was really beautiful… and he was just a monster…

"You will only repeat your father's actions…" He tried warning her off.

"If I'm going to spend the rest of my life here, at least let me know the face of the beast I must spend the rest of my life with." Aria responded, still determined to see him.

With much reluctance, the beast stepped forward once. The blue-eyed girl was startled by the large clawed foot and knew there was more to come. After a moment, the beast took another step forward and slowly revealed himself to her. His tail swung slowly behind him and his hunch didn't deter his impressive height and his horns looked like they could pierce the heavens and his claws could easily cut steel.

Aria clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming in terror and fell back on her bottom but much to her surprise, the beast didn't budge. Deep down, the beast grew more ashamed of his ugliness. He felt a tiny glimmer of hope when the merchant mentioned her but knew it was for naught because no one would ever want to be with a monster.

What Aria didn't know was that the beast wasn't the sole inhabitant of the castle. Hidden in the shadows, the beast's servants lurked, observing the human girl.

"This is great! She could break the spell!" One of them whispered.

"Stop being so selfish!" Another hissed, "She's another living being! Not a tool!"

"Agreed, but her presence delivers a sense of hope." A third joined in.

"You…" The beast started, not knowing the girl's name.

"My name is Aria."

"Aria, you will stay here from now on. You might as well know my palace or you'll get lost."

Aria was surprised that the beast didn't try to attack her but she also didn't want to jinx herself by asking him.

"I'll take you to your new chamber and don't fall behind." The beast walked off and growled at the last words, intimidating his new prisoner, giving her no choice but to follow...

Aria was too caught up in her despair to take in her surroundings. She knew she'll never see her family again and she'll be locked away in this dreadful castle for the rest of her life with no one but a hideous beast to accompany, no, _she_ will accompany the beast.

"You'll be staying here." The beast abruptly ended the 'tour' and pointed to a pair of tall double doors that were surprisingly intact.

Aria cautiously opened it but the splendor of the elegant furniture, large bed, and tall windows were lost to the downtrodden girl.

"You are now my prisoner," The beast repeated, "And you will do as I command."

The olive-skinned girl gulped, not wishing to even think what the beast may do to her.

"It's not long until I eat. You belong to me now so you _will_ join me for dinner, whether you like it or not!" The beast growled and callously shoved the blue-eyed maiden into the room before slamming the door shut.

Once the booming footsteps faded, Aria finally collapsed onto her bed and cried bitter tears.

* * *

Aria always wished to leave Sperontae one day but she didn't want it to be like this. She'll never see her family and friends again and she was but the beast's property. She wished this was just a twisted nightmare but it was all too real. She cried for what seemed like an eternity when she finally met a kind soul.

"Don't cry, young lady." A feminine voice said behind her, alarming the prisoner.

Much to Aria's surprise, the owner of this voice was a cat but she wasn't sure if it was a real cat because asides from the obvious, the black cat's tail was more like that of a fish and instead of paws, it had flippers. Tiny fins stuck out beside both of its ears and a long fin ran down its back.

"W-what are you…!?" The tearful girl inquired.

"I'm Nya." The hybrid creature purred.

Aria felt like she was going to faint. It was one thing to be prisoner to a monster but now there was this strange cat-fish hybrid that shouldn't even exist.

"What… H-how did you…?"

"I live here," Nya answered flatly, "You may think it's just you and the beast but it's far from it."

"There are others?"

"Yes, all servants of the beast. You're the only human here."

The door knocked and Aria flinched, assuming it was the beast.

"Go away!" She cried.

"It's just me!" A bright and jovial voice echoed behind the door before it opened, letting some bird-like creature swoop in.

Aria didn't know what kind of species it was because it was a bit larger than an eagle but had a rich blue plumage similar to a blue jay but with lighter blue marks like lightning bolts on it.

"I must be dreaming…!"

"Nope!" The bird jested, "This is all real! By the way, I'm Jay!"

"And why are you here?" Aria asked.

"My master is expecting you."

"I'm not eating with him."

Jay's feathers started to shake in fear of his master's cruel temper. Even before he was cursed, _nobody_ dared to disobey him.

"W-w-why not…?"

"Why would I want to eat next to my own captor?"

"But you came out of your own free will didn't you?"

"Just because I was willing doesn't mean I'll like it. I chose this path to save my father."

Nya and Jay fell silent, knowing that this all happened because her father only wanted to make her happy with the Byeolkkoch flower she wanted…

"Is that the new girl?" A childish voice suddenly joined in.

Scampering into the room was another strange creature. It looked like a cross between a small dragon and a puppy with green and gold fur but parts of its limbs were covered in scales and its tail was like that of a dragon's. Tiny horns also crowned its head and a row of spikes ran down its back and it even had wings though they were way too small for flight. The little thing hopped next to Aria's bed asking questions nonstop.

"Lloyd, be polite." Nya interrupted the pup-like imp.

The tiny creature pouted but Aria helped him onto the bed, much to his embarrassment.

"So are you coming down to dinner?" Lloyd finally asked.

"I'm not hungry." Aria said truthfully. Being a prisoner can really ruin an appetite.

"But what about the beast?" Jay pleaded, not wanting his master to go on another rampage.

"Too bad." The new girl crossed her arms defiantly.

"He's gonna get mad…" Nya warned her.

"So be it." Aria still wouldn't let up.

With much reluctance, Jay flew off to tell his master of Aria's defiance, knowing he was going to find out sooner or later anyway…

* * *

In the dining room, the beast paced in circles on all fours. He already sent Jay to get her but it's been such a long time and his already short patience wore thin. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was anyone disobeying him.

"What's taking her so long!?" The beast already raised his voice, intimidating the two servants with him.

"Your Grace, maybe you shouldn't have forced her to eat with you. She just got here and she's very distressed." One of them started.

"She's my prisoner and I treat her the way _I_ see fit!" The monster snapped the creature.

"Zane's right," The mole-like creature the merchant saw before added, "She should at least get used to being here before getting to know her."

"That doesn't matter, Cole!"

"Think about it. She may be your only hope." Cole whimpered.

"What hope is there!?"

"But don't you remember what _she_ said? If she loves you back, the curse will be broken." Zane, the other servant, reminded his master.

While Cole resembled a mole made of rock, Zane looked like a white wolf whose fur gave off a supernatural shimmer like sunlight on snow as if his coat was made from it.

"Do you actually think she will love THIS!?" The beast roared in the wolfish servant's face.

"Beauty is only skin deep and if you give each other a chance, perhaps you'll see something in each other. It just takes some time." Zane tried reasoning with his hideous master.

"But _please_ remember…" Cole started…

"Control your temper." Both servants said at the same time.

Before the beast can respond, the door creaked as someone was waiting at the other side.

"She's here!" Cole exclaimed.

The door opened… only for Jay to fly in, stoking the flames of his master's cruel temper.

"Where is she?" The beast clenched his crooked teeth.

The large bird shook and stuttered, fearful of what the beast will say or do…

"Uh… you see… there's been some stuff going on… and Aria's still getting used to this place and stuff… you know how circumstances come up randomly… well… things happen… and…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" The beast roared, frightening Jay even further.

The bird-like creature flew under one of the chairs before he finally broke the ice…

"She… said… no…" He whispered before he and the other servants braced themselves…

" _ **WHAT!?"**_

The beast's roar shook the whole castle before he barged out of the dining room on all fours to where his prisoner stayed. The beast barged down the halls towards Aria's room with Jay, Zane, and Cole struggling to keep up.

"Your Majesty! Please! She's new here!" Jay flew after his master but not even he can catch up with a raging beast.

Nya and Lloyd were already outside the doors when the beast arrived to nearly knock them off their hinges with his large fists.

"I TOLD YOU TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" The beast roared.

"I lost my appetite!" Aria argued back behind the doors, enraging him further.

"YOU COME OUT… O-OR… OR I-I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

The servants cringed while the beast howled and clawed at the doors, creating an awful sound like a knife on a plate.

"Please, Your Grace!" Cole pleaded, "That's not the best way to earn her love!"

"It's _her_ fault for being a defiant little brat!" The beast snarled.

"Be gentle and maybe she'll accept you." Zane persuaded him to take a gentlemanly approach.

The beast glared at his servants before attempting to get his prisoner to come out.

"Will you join me for dinner… please…?" He requested quietly albeit with extreme difficulty, as evidenced by his constant growls.

"No!" Aria still wasn't convinced.

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" The beast immediately exploded with rage.

"Yes I can!"

"FINE! GO AHEAD AND STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!"

The beast ran off towards the other end of the hall and slammed the door with so much force parts of the ceiling crumbled down on his servants.

"They're hopeless." Cole sighed.

"I know this is a very inappropriate time to say this but I thought that was actually kinda funny." Lloyd chortled.

The servants can tell that Aria and the beast were off to a _great_ start…

* * *

 **Awwww! Can't you just feel the love between them? XD**

 **After this, we'll see more canon character cameos & LightningDanino23's OC as well as how Morro's faring after his humiliation, the developing relationship between Aria & Kai, & even a further backstory on how Kai became a beast & who this sorceress is but should I show it as Kai's flashbacks or Aria's dreams? Let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Looks Aren't Everything

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **So, as we all saw in the last chapter, Kai & Aria had a fantastic start! XD We'll learn more about Kai in the backstory that the majority wanted to be his flashbacks so there you go! Also, we'll see how Morro's doing plus a bunch of cameos! The OC Xue (snow in Chinese) belongs to LightningDanino23 who also voted for Kai/Aria on the poll! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Looks Aren't Everything

"Who does she think she is!?" The beast roared once he reached his private chamber.

The room was a total wreck with demolished furniture scattered all over and torn curtains blew with the gentle breeze coming from the smashed windows. The monster eyed the mirror on the small table and was tempted to use it but his shame over his appearance overwhelmed him and it reminded him of who he is.

But he wasn't always this hideous monster living in isolation.

He still remembered that he was a human prince a long time ago and he still remembered that he had an actual name.

His name was Kai…

* * *

 _All of the servants of the castle bowed before Prince Kai as he made his grand entrance upon his return from a hunting trip. The ladies of the court all blushed over his incredibly handsome looks that made many young maidens dream of marrying him and he loved the attention._

 _While the women giggled, there was only one maiden that caught his eye._

 _Skylor only looked back at him when he eyed her. No one was exactly sure where she came from when she happened upon his castle one day, asking to work there and captivated by her beauty, Kai couldn't refuse her. With her unique flaming red hair and golden eyes like no other, she was easily the most beautiful girl in the castle and that made the prince determined to have her. All the other ladies in the palace paled next to her beauty and Kai only had eyes for her…_

" _Hello Skylor…" Kai kissed her hand in greeting._

" _Kai, do you ever cease in your efforts to win my hand?" Skylor asked in her cool silky voice._

" _Of course not! Not until you become mine." The prince held her figure close… a little_ _ **too**_ _close for her liking…_

" _I'll only ask you once… is that all?"_

" _What else is there? Only someone as beautiful as you can belong to me!" Kai bragged and even the servants can feel the selfishness dripping from his words, not that they'll say anything._

 _Despite the servants' devoted attitude, they were actually terrified of the prince. Underneath his handsome looks, Kai had a vicious temper and would cruelly lash out on them if they disobeyed him the slightest bit and now feared for Skylor's life but all she did was look at the prince with a suspicious glint in her golden eyes before pulling away._

" _I'll think about your proposal…" She dismissed his advances yet again._

 _Kai could feel his blood boil at Skylor's hesitance but kept it in._

 _His anger was something for his servants to deal with…_

* * *

The beast looked back at those memories and rage consumed him again. Staring at his hideous claws, he roared and smashed the already ruined furniture as his appearance alone served as a cruel reminder of what he used to be.

There was no hope for him…

* * *

Aria woke up in the largest and most comfortable bed she ever slept on. She wanted to sleep in but the memories flooding back erased any desire to sleep and the Byeolkkoch flower lying next to her was proof that this was not a dream.

Aria's stomach suddenly growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since the morning before she left for the beast's castle and it was her last meal with her family…

The memory was already very bitter to the prisoner and she already wept at such an early hour.

"Aria…?" The prisoner can hear Nya mewing from the other side of the doors.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly but let her in.

"Are you feeling better?" The hybrid creature hopped onto her bed.

"What did you expect? I'm a prisoner who's starving to death!"

"Leave that to me." Another feminine voice said and another creature resembling an arctic fox with the wings and tail of an exotic bird flew in with a lavish breakfast tray.

Fresh bread, salad and soup, and a fluffy omelet with thick bacon was presented before her and on the side was a pastry filled with fruits and cream and a cup of warm tea. The starving captive never had anything so delicious in her life and downed it within minutes.

"Thank you… uh…" Aria said once she was finished.

"My name's Xue," The winged fox answered, "I heard you refused my master's request to join him for dinner. Why didn't you want to go?"

"I don't want anything to do with him." The prisoner turned away.

"Why don't you give the beast a chance? You may see something to appreciate in him once you get to know him." Nya insisted.

"I don't want to know him and why would I want to know the creature that would've killed my father!? He's just a monster!"

"First impressions aren't everything." A masculine voice joined in.

Aria was no longer surprised to see two creatures resembling a mole and a wolf walk in as well as Jay and Lloyd.

"We understand that you're stressed but please give the beast one more chance." Zane said.

"Not unless he learns to control his temper." Aria crossed her arms.

"But you can at least get used to being here. If the beast's not going to make you feel welcome, then we will." Cole replied.

The prisoner found some solace in the friendly servants and was convinced to get to know this place she will spend the rest of her life in. She spotted a lovely dress set out in the far corner of her room and not wanting to wear the same thing every day, got dressed.

The crimson dress had black frills on the shoulders and hem of the elegant skirt and came with a ruby necklace. Aria felt like a princess in the luxurious outfit but she still can't forget that she was the beast's prisoner.

"The beast said you can do what you want but you mustn't leave the castle." Cole told her once she got dressed.

"Fine…" With growing curiosity, Aria finally stepped out of the room to explore her prison…

* * *

With nothing left to do, Aria finally started to explore her new dwelling. Even if it looked dreary, the palace had its unique allure that fueled her curiosity. In some way, she was finally living out her dream of finding wonders away from her home and she soon got used to living in the castle and within several days became accustomed to the castle and even with each day, she received a new dress to wear.

Despite being a prisoner, Aria was still awed by the palace's grandeur. The vast and seemingly endless halls always led to a new room and she even met some other strange faces. Yesterday, she met a lilac-scaled chameleon with purple tufts of fur and an apparently living puff of smoke with tiny pinpoints for eyes following each other and the day before that, she saw a bunny with a mustache and whenever he jumped, he looked like he stayed afloat for a couple of seconds.

Even today the castle offered a lot of strange surprises.

Aria wandered into the kitchen and saw a strange doll on the shelf.

'That's strange… Dolls aren't made of metal…' Aria remembered her sister wanted a doll when their father went on that trip and picked up the metallic figure, turned it in her hands, and even pulled its arms but its expression quickly contorted in apparent discomfort.

"Let Karloff go!" The figure shouted.

Aria shrieked and dropped the sentient 'doll' and the loud sound attracted more servants.

One looked like a small griffin, another resembled a red fox but a streak of white with black in the center ran down its back, and the last and most bizarre of all was a literal shadow but was able to move freely, resembling a living transparent sheet of black paper.

The startled girl ran off into the gardens and she finally saw where her Byeolkkoch flower came from. The garden was filled with their sweet yet elegant scent but even amongst the beautiful flowers and there were even more flowers she never saw before swaying amongst the breeze. Aria was so awestruck by the flowers she didn't notice she wasn't alone.

"I heard you came here because you wanted a Byeolkkoch flower." A deep voice spoke.

Aria turned towards the voice and was astonished to see what looked like a little pile of leaves approaching her but after meeting the inhabitants of the castle, she wasn't so surprised.

"Y-yes… I did want one…"

"I actually planted them myself… a long time ago."

"I see…"

"Do you like them?"

"Yes."

"I'm… happy."

Life at the castle was different from what Aria expected. Despite its gloomy appearance, it had its own unique appeal and there was so much to discover. But in the back of her mind, she was still concerned for her family and sorely missed them. Many nights she dreamt of going back to them but she can't. Even if she didn't like it a promise is a promise.

But what she did NOT miss was a certain egoist…

* * *

"Who does she think she is!?" Morro wallowed in his depression in the local tavern.

Ever since his humiliating rejection, Morro's reputation has been soiled and some people even avoided him. He fantasized exacting his revenge on Aria but she mysteriously disappeared not long after she rejected him. She was infamous throughout Sperontae for wanting to leave but no one thought it would happen so soon.

'Serves her right…' Morro drank away his sorrows but was soon interrupted…

"Help me! Please help me!" A man suddenly burst into the pub and everyone recognized him as Aria's father.

Morro didn't involve himself but eavesdropped on the merchant's pleas.

"You have to help me rescue my daughter! She ran off to the beast's castle! I have to save her! Her life depends on it!"

"A beast?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yes! A real beast! You have to help me save my daughter!"

"What does it look like?" Another inquired.

"He's hideous! The ugliest creature I've ever seen and he has my daughter!"

The tavern fell silent for a few moments before everyone broke out in raucous laughter.

"Please! You must believe me!" The merchant cried and begged but his pleas fell on deaf ears and the villagers only teased him.

"Does the beast have claws?"

"Is he huge?"

"I bet he could eat a horse!"

"But it's true! You HAVE to help me go find her!" He still pleaded.

The people in the tavern merely laughed at the poor man's pleas and threw him out of the bar. Upon hearing their gossip over his supposed 'insanity', Morro started coming up with a devious plan. Aria was more often than not quick to defend her father whenever anyone said something negative about him and if he was accused for being mentally unsound, she would do anything to justify him.

And if her father was to be put away, then he can make a proposition for her…

'Then there will be no way she'll refuse me.' Morro smiled a wicked smile and began concocting his most ingenious plan yet…

* * *

Aria sat at the table for dinner but it was a mere coincidence she got hungry when it was time for the beast to eat. She was nervous because this was the first time she'll face the beast since their argument over her not joining him for dinner on her first day here. Until now, she only ate whenever he wasn't and had meals brought to her by his inarguably more hospitable servants. She shuddered when booming footsteps echoed and she can feel his shadow looming over her and they were finally face to face ever since that disastrous evening.

But much to her surprise, the beast didn't show any anger but she thought she saw something in his eyes that were sad… and almost human…

"You… don't mind if we eat together…?" The beast finally asked.

Too fearful to speak or even disobey him, his prisoner merely shook her head and he sat on the opposite side of the spacious table.

Aria was too distracted by the beast's feral eating habits once the food arrived. He ignored his utensils as he tore the meat with his bare teeth and lapped up the soup and drink like a dog and being in front of the monstrous creature gave her a full view of his savage nature and she began to lose her appetite.

The beast caught Aria staring at him and for the first time in years, he felt self-conscious.

"Aria… be honest… do you think I'm ugly…?"

Fear suddenly clutched Aria's heart and mind and she didn't know how to answer the beast. If she lied, it'll be too obvious and if she told the truth, she can't even think about what he might do to her. In the end, she can never lie, even if the truth is unpleasant…

"Even now I can't lie… you _are_ ugly…" Aria answered with a quivering voice.

The beast stood eerily silent and then look at his massive claws and she was right.

"Yes… I _am_ ugly…"

Just knowing what Aria truly thought of him was the straw that broke the camel's back and he can no longer hold in his self-loathing.

"I'M UGLY!"

The beast howled and smashed the table with his fists and ruining the banquet. Aria's back was pressed against the wall as she witnessed the beast's terrible rampage.

"No! Please stop!" She pleaded.

"GET OUT!" The beast roared in Aria's face and continued destroying the dining room and she didn't plan on seeing any more.

Forgetting about the beast's orders, Aria opened the palace gates to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Zane asked.

"I made a deal but I just can't stay here anymore!"

Without sparing a backwards glance, she ran out the castle and into the storm.

* * *

All Aria can think about was getting as far away from the palace as possible but cursed herself for not thinking to get her horse or even change out of her gown. She found it difficult to even walk in her soaked dress and without any light to guide her, she was soon lost. All of the trees looked the same and the puddles had her constantly slipping. Aria yelped when she nearly fell without the sensation of the earth under her feet. She clung onto the very edge of a small cliff but it was still large enough that a fall may be fatal. Aria cried for help but the thunder drowned out her pleas that no one can hear.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!" Aria continued to cry, even if it was no use.

The earth was wet and slipper under her fingers as the girl tried desperately to hang on but the forces of nature continued working against her until her hand slipped.

Aria didn't fall for long until a pair of large arms wrapped around her figure. She screamed and tried to pull away from the creature's leathery skin and looked up and felt her heart stop.

Even after saying such things to him, the beast still tried to save Aria, much to her shock.

The beast protected Aria with his own body as he tumbled down the cliff, cutting and bruising his flesh until they collapsed at the bottom of the little chasm.

"Beast!" Aria finally freed herself from his grasp and tried to examine his injuries but the beast crawled back and growled to keep her away.

"Beast, you're hurt! Please let me help you!"

Unfortunately, their arrival attracted some unwanted attention.

A bunch of snakes slithered up towards Aria and stared at her with beady little eyes. The human let out a horrified scream, unintentionally provoking the serpents to lunge at her.

But Aria didn't feel any pain puncturing her skin and was again shocked at the sight before her. Despite his wounds, the beast fought the snakes despite them sinking their fangs into his flesh. He slashed and bit the scaly creatures until he rend them all into a bloody pulp with his claws in just a few moments. But even after the skirmish died down, the human girl was still too scared to approach the beast.

The monster breathed heavily and struggled to stand up but he could only stand for a couple of seconds before succumbing to his wounds. Aria couldn't leave the one who saved her out in the cold, no matter how monstrous and could do little else but drag him back to the castle and tend to his wounds before they become very serious…

* * *

The beast growled and complained while Aria treated his cuts and bruises. The cursed servants cowered in the corner, fearful that he'll lash out from all the discomfort.

"You're lucky those snakes weren't venomous." Aria examined the puncture wounds and didn't see any signs of poisoning.

"Argh! Not so tight!" The beast scratched at the new dressing on his arm.

"Don't scratch! You'll make it worse!" She pushed his claws away from the bandages.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't run away!" He argued.

"Then you shouldn't have scared me!" She fought back.

"Then you shouldn't have called me ugly!"

"What did you want ME to do!? Lie!?"

Aria immediately gasped over what she just said. She made it apparent that she really thought the beast was ugly and had practically dug her own grave. But again, the beast astonished her by not lashing out. He emitted a low rumbling sound like a sigh of sorrow. At that moment, Aria began to feel something strange and new towards the beast. It wasn't the fear she experienced since she got here. It was so much deeper…

What was this feeling?

"I-I'm sorry… I can't bring myself to lie to anyone…"

For the first time in his life, the beast felt remorse at what his anger had caused not for himself but for another.

"No… you were right. I _am_ ugly and it was _my_ fault I reacted like that…"

Aria still felt a little bad for saying the beast was ugly but one thing her mother taught her when she was little was that there was more to a person than their looks. Even the ugliest person can have something beautiful about them deep within.

Perhaps the beast wasn't so bad after all…

"You know… looks aren't everything… just because you're unattractive doesn't mean you're a bad person…"

A low rumble echoed from the beast's throat as he watched this beautiful girl aiding someone as hideous as him.

"I also want to say… thank you…" Aria continued, "No one has ever done anything like that for me before…"

Little did Aria know that the beast was also experiencing these new feelings in return. He never felt this feeling before, not even with Skylor…

"There! All done!" Aria finally disinfected and wrapped his wounds.

The beast stared at the dressings in astonishment. Like Aria had said that nobody saved her life prior to this moment, no one has ever helped him like this before and he felt… grateful for the first time in his whole life…

"Aria… I… thank you…"

The servants felt renewed hope, knowing what their master was feeling towards Aria. They saw something that wasn't there before and realized what it was.

It was love.

They _knew_ that eventually, Aria will finally break the spell…

* * *

 **Alright! Now the fluff will really get started!**

 **But there's still a bunch of questions that need to be answered. What is Morro planning to do? What happened to Skylor? The answers will be revealed as the story goes on! Also, I wanna say thank you to LightningDanino23 for submitting an OC! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	6. The Beauty Within

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been a long wait but hopefully this fluffy chapter was worth the wait!**

 **Of course this chapter will be one big fluff fest but there's gonna be some sad stuff so hang on tight cuz this will be one emotional roller coaster! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Beauty Within

A couple of days have passed since the beast saved Aria and ever since, he felt these feelings he never experienced before towards her. He still felt these new emotions as he watched her stroll in the gardens and tease Lloyd by petting him. He started to see the fun-loving sharp-witted girl she really was underneath her beauty and he also found that beautiful.

"Your Majesty, are you well?" Zane observed his master staring down at Aria silently.

"I never felt like this towards anyone…" The beast sighed, "…I don't know what it is but I want to spend as much time with her as I can…"

"She once said she wanted to see the world outside her hometown." Jay suggested.

"The castle is already far from her home, she has what she wanted." The beast countered.

"Being confined and exploring are different," Cole added, "You should let her get to know more of her surroundings and she'll also get to know you."

"I don't know…"

"Didn't you listen to what she said earlier?" Nya reminded him, "She believes there can be good in anyone, no matter their looks."

"Then what do _I_ have?"

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself."

For once, the beast took his servants' advice to heart. He truly wanted to do something for Aria and to let her know how much she means to him. He didn't want to just shower her with gifts. He wanted to give her something that she'll show interest in thanks to his servants' advice, he may have an idea…

* * *

The next day, Aria was surprised when the beast opened the castle gates before her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I heard you wanted to explore outside your home…"

"Yes… I did…"

"Get on." The beast bent on all fours as if offering her to ride him.

Aria gingerly climbed onto the beast's back and it was only after he was sure she was safe that the beast finally started walking through the forests surrounding his castle. The hike lasted for what felt like an hour until the beast made it to a clearing and Aria's breath was taken away.

She could see the land for miles from where she stood. The forests surrounding the castle was beautiful and the mountains over the horizon gave the landscape a magnificent splendor. This was something she thought she'll never see in real life, no matter how much she wanted to and now, that wish was a reality thanks to the beast.

"This is so amazing…!"

"Do you… like it…?" The beast asked.

"Of course!"

"There is much to see outside my palace and I can show them to you whenever you want."

Aria turned to face the beast but she was no longer frightened by his ugliness. She looked at his eyes and can see the sincerity and even a small trace of humanity in them. She didn't know why but she felt this pleasant feeling deep within her very being just being with him. He may not be the most attractive person but she was touched by his act of kindness.

"Beast… Thank you."

The beast and the beauty finally got along for once and a spark went off between them. Like a rose, their hearts began to blossom with love…

* * *

Back in Sperontae, Tony and Bella watched their father get suited up for his quest to find Aria.

"Tony, you'll have to handle every responsibility in the house until I return," The merchant told his son before bending down to his daughter's level, "And Bella, be a good girl not for yourself but for all of us, okay?"

"Okay, Papa."

"Remember, in case I don't come back, I want you to know I love you both very much."

"Good luck, Papa."

Tony and Bella felt nervous as they watched their father march off on his own to rescue Aria.

They were going to be left alone and their father may not be suited for his quest.

They can only pray that he'll find Aria and they'll both be safe…

* * *

Aria lost track of the time since she arrived at the castle but all she knew was that it was a long time and above all else, she got to know the beast and found something to appreciate in him.

He was still hideous but he was much nicer than he seemed and wouldn't dare hurt her and as the days passed, she helped him let go of his feral habits and learn how to behave like a human. He now ate with his utensils, walk on his hind legs in the castle, and even start wearing clothes sewn to fit his hulking size. In return, he would always take her out to explore outside the castle and the two became attached to one another.

Aria didn't know why but whenever she was with the beast, she forgot everything negative that has happened to her and even his monstrous looks. All she can feel when she was with him was this warmth coming from her heart and she didn't want this feeling to go away and neither did she want to be away from the beast.

If only she knew what was going on in her heart…

* * *

The servants caught the beast pacing in his chamber but he wasn't in a sour mood.

The beast can no longer hold back on these feelings he had for Aria, especially after getting to know her beyond her looks and dreams. He learned that she was devoted to her family before she left them and didn't have a lot of friends back home but she had Luna and Heather, whom she was grateful to have for her friends. Aria was also a free-spirited young maiden and enjoyed exploring everything around the castle and the lands but also learned from her late mother to see the inner beauty of everything, no matter how gross. She accepted him not out of pity for his ugliness but because she saw him for who he was inside, something he thought impossible until Aria proved otherwise.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Cole finally asked once he was brave enough to confront him.

"Ever since Aria helped me, I began to have these feelings in my heart I never understood until now… I know now how I feel… I'm going to confess to her tonight."

"Tonight!?"

"I was confused at first but now, I'm willing to do anything for Aria. She helped me learn to be human… well… on the inside… but you understand, right?"

"Yes…?"

"Now that I know how I feel for her, I just can't find the right way to tell her. I want this night to be romantic or at least something she'll never forget…"

"Why not dance with her?"

"N-no… I'll end up hurting her."

"No! If you really love her, then you won't hurt her but it's best to ask her first."

"If you say so…"

"I know things will work out between you two."

"Fine. Tell the servants to clean up the ballroom."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

The servants worked harder than ever to make the palace, especially the ballroom, spotless.

Today was the day the beast was finally going to admit his true feelings to Aria and seeing the way she behaves around him, they knew that the feelings were mutual. Their hopes were much higher than ever and that motivated them to work hard to make this night unforgettable.

Aria was wondering what this 'surprise' the beast promised her was. All he said was to dress up by tonight when he'll reveal the surprise. Every day, she wore a different gown and she thought that something really extravagant would be appropriate but she can't find the right dress since she already wore so many.

"Do you need help?" Nya walked into her room.

"The beast said he has a surprise for me and would like me to get dressed but that's the thing. I don't know what to wear."

"I'm sure you'll find the right one. You just need to find something that matches who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at the dresses and once you find the one that matches your tastes, personality, and even how you feel, that's the one for you."

"I'll try…"

Aria rummaged through her large collection of dresses and inspected each one. It took forever and she was just ready to give up when she finally found one that caught her eye.

She knew this was the dress she'll wear…

* * *

The beast shook himself dry after a thorough bath but he still had to get ready for his big night. His servants groomed him so there was not a single blemish on him and then he had to dress up in his new suit, but dressing up wasn't easy with his build, claws, and horn constantly getting in the way but with his humanity returning, he still opted to wear clothes.

"Remember," Zane gave the beast some pep talk, "This isn't to please yourself but to make Aria happy and if she's happy, than you're happy. This is all about you sharing your feelings with one another, nothing more."

"But what if she still sees only a monster…?" The beast asked, still unsure of himself.

"She knows there's more to you than your looks!" Cole added, "Even we can see that she likes you for who you are! It's obvious she has feelings for you!"

"But it could be an act. She's probably still scared of me…"

"You won't know unless you confront her. Just look at each other straight in the eyes and you'll know how you feel. Just be honest with each other." Zane said.

"I… I'll try…"

The beast stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the ballroom, waiting for Aria. He wore a formal suit like the ones he wore when he was human and he was sure he looked strange to his servants with his monstrous body but he learned from Aria that looks aren't everything.

Finally, the sound of footsteps harkened Aria's arrival.

The beast's heart skipped a beat seeing Aria looking more beautiful than ever before.

The skirt of Aria's gown had several transparent layers with glitter scattered throughout. It was mostly red but gradated to a yellowish-orange hue as it got to the bottom. At her right side of her waist were golden sequins and crystals with orange silk flowers. The sweetheart neckline of the red bodice was decorated with deep orange lace and white rhinestones. Crowning her wavy dirty blonde locks was a golden tiara adorned with crystals. Finally, a necklace of yellow-tinted pearls wrapped around her olive neck.

The beast was at a loss of words but a smile crept up Aria's ruby red lips the moment she stood right in front of him.

"You said there was something you wanted to show me." She finally spoke.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a dance with me…" The beast answered shyly.

"I would love to."

The beast held out his hand at first but withdrew, fearing his claws will hurt her but Aria held it and clasped the claws carefully over her hand. Much to the beast's surprise, it didn't hurt her.

"Am I hurting you?" The beast asked to make sure.

"No."

The beast guided her into a grand ballroom lit by gorgeous chandeliers. Even the floor was very shiny to the point Aria could see her reflection through its fancy patterns.

With their hands still intertwined, Aria guided the beast's other hands around her waist and laid her hand upon his arm. Again, the beast was hesitant in fear of hurting her but she assured him that she was safe _with_ him.

The couple initially took small steps in tune with one another until they became more rhythmic and they started to waltz around the ballroom. Amber and sky blue eyes never left each other, saying much more than any words can until Aria closed her eyes as she leaned her head on the beast's broad chest. Having been good at dancing since she was little, Aria danced with so much grace she looked like she floated above the dance floor.

The beast's heart was warmed by the flames of love while he gazed down at the beauty resting upon his chest and can no longer fathom being without her.

He was just about to confess to Aria when he heard a small yet sad sigh escape from her lips. It was very quiet but with his heightened senses, he can hear it.

"Aria, what's wrong?" He asked.

Aria was surprised the beast heard her but she was quick to come clean.

"Don't get me wrong Beast. I really like being with you but…"

"But what?"

"It's just… I really miss my family… If only I can see them again… just once…"

The beast was upset seeing Aria so sad but he quickly found a solution.

"I know a way."

"You do?"

"Follow me." He beckoned Aria to follow him to his chamber.

* * *

Aria was startled by the state of the beast's chamber but she knew he was now a good person underneath his ugly looks and took no concern for it. The beast rummaged through a mound of splintered wood and torn fabric and held out what appeared to be an ordinary hand mirror. The olive-skinned maiden was surprised that he had a mirror in his chamber because every mirror in the castle aside from this one was broken.

"This mirror can show you anything you want to see." The beast handed the mirror to her.

"Anything…?"

"Try it."

Aria's heart pounded in her chest as she grasped the mirror. Part of her thought that this wasn't going to work the other part of her was desperate to try anything.

"I want to see my family." She pleaded.

The mirror glowed in Aria's hands and finally showed the blue-eyed girl her father but instead of nostalgia, her heart was filled with dread. Her father was struggling to even walk out in the wilderness. His skin was pale and he couldn't go for a few seconds without coughing.

"Papa…!" Aria was horrified at the sight of her ailing father.

The beast stole a glance at the mirror and he felt another unfamiliar sensation in his heart but it was different. He felt a terrible guilt seeing the man he once intended to kill now dying because he has his daughter.

"Please! I must go back! He's dying!" Aria cried.

The beast knew if he let Aria go, he will never see her again but he didn't want her to stay here with the knowledge her father was dying just so he can regain his good looks. It broke his heart but he now wanted Aria to be happy more than he wanted to change back. He was willing to do anything for her because he loved her.

"I'm… releasing you…"

"What…?"

"I'm letting you go. Your father needs you much more than I do."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

Aria handed back the mirror but the beast stopped her.

"Take the mirror," He started, "I'm letting you keep it… to remember me by."

"But I won't be away forever. Once my father gets better, I'll come back. I promise."

"No. I kept you here against your will and now I'll atone for it."

"Beast…"

"But let me ask you one question."

"What is it?"

The beast still had a small fear in his heart that Aria will reject him but the pain of letting her go had already numbed his heart from any potential heartbreak.

"Will you love me?"

Aria was shocked that the beast had asked such a thing. She can't deny she cared for the beast and had these feelings towards him she never felt towards anyone, not even her family but she still didn't understand them and can't tell if it was love.

"I… I don't know, Beast… I'm so sorry…"

Aria reluctantly left the beast to get prepare for her journey home. Being with the beast made her experience many new emotions but now that she was leaving him, possibly forever, she felt a sense of despair that was worse than even when she first came here. One half of her wanted to stay with the beast but the other half worrying about her father overwhelmed her. With a lot of reluctance, Aria chose to leave.

The beast never felt so empty in his life. He didn't even have the strength to do anything except stare at the empty space where Aria stood, where the only person he ever loved leave him.

"So, how did things go? Did you confess to her?" Jay asked, oblivious to his master's despair.

"I let her go…" The beast answered and the avian creature can feel the sorrow in his voice.

"What!? I thought you were going to confess your feelings to her!"

"I was… but her father needs her more than I do…"

"But you'll remain a beast forever!"

"I don't want Aria to stay here for my own selfish desires. Nothing matters anymore." The beast curled up in the corner, making it clear he wanted to be alone.

Jay reluctantly left the beast, not looking forward to telling everyone Aria was leaving…

* * *

"She's leaving!?"

The servants were crushed by Aria's departure after putting so much hopes into this night.

"I can't believe it!" Xue cried, "He went through so much just to let her go!?"

"How could he be so foolish to destroy our chances of being human again!?" The puff of smoke complained too.

"Don't you see?" The fox with the black-and-white stripe down his back explained, "He's letting her go because he's placing her needs before his wants. He is no longer selfish and let her leave because he cares for her more than himself. No, he doesn't care for her, he _loves_ her."

"But if he loves her, why aren't we changed back?" The mustached bunny asked.

"That wasn't the only rule. Aria also has to love him back but she's still confused over how she feels for him. Until she knows her emotions, she can't really love him so the curse will remain." The shadow answered.

Unseen by everyone else, Lloyd snuck off…

* * *

Aria sat upon her horse and stared at the castle behind her for what's possibly the last time.

She was truly concerned for her father but she felt terrible for leaving the beast. Not only was he completely dejected by her departure but she didn't want to leave him either. Steeling her heart, Aria finally urged her horse out the gates but once they were behind her, a howl echoed from the highest tower of the castle that sounded sadder than anything she's ever heard. She knew it was the beast and that made her departure hurt even more but she had to keep going to find her loved one but at the cost of another.

"Papa!"

Aria's voice echoed across the forests while she searched for her parent. She rode through the woods multiple times and was about to give up when she finally found him.

"Papa…!" Aria gasped at the sight of her father lying motionless on the ground. When she went to pick him up, his body was as cold as ice. Not wasting another second, she hoisted her father onto her horse and rode as fast as she can back to Sperontae.

Aria felt a part of herself become whole again at the sight of her humble house but she had to get help for her father before it was too late.

"Tony! Bella! It's me!" Aria cried while banging on the door of her home.

Her siblings were shell-shocked to see their sister alive and well.

"Sis! Y-you're alive!" Bella's eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"There's no time to explain! Papa's sick!" Aria dismissed her while Tony helped her bring their father inside.

Once their father was safe in his bed, the siblings finally had their moment.

"Aria!" Bella hugged her sister, "You finally came back!"

"I can't believe it!" Tony embraced her as well, "You're back!"

Aria wasn't one to cry in front of anyone but she can't hold back on her true emotions now that she was reunited with her family after such a long time. She may harbor feelings for the beast but she still had a special place in her heart for her family.

"I missed you both so much…" She wept in her siblings' embrace.

"We missed you too. We're family, no matter what." Her brother reassured her.

The moment was quickly interrupted by their father's groans.

The merchant felt the warmth he last felt before he left to find his daughter. It took some time to regain the energy to even move his eyelids. Much to his surprise, the very first person he saw upon waking up was Aria's.

"Aria! I-I thought I'd never see you again!" He was overjoyed to see his daughter again and the sight of her safe and sound back home already made him feel better.

"It's okay, Papa. I'm here now." The blue-eyed maiden embraced him.

"B-but how did you…?"

"Enough," She gently shushed him, "I'm home and that's all that matters."

"I'm so happy to see you again!" The merchant wept tears of joy as well as his children.

The siblings embraced their father, feeling like a whole family again. Aria had almost completely forgotten about the beast in such a heartfelt moment with her family she sorely missed.

…

Almost…

* * *

 ***sighs* Love is never easy…**

 **But things are really gonna get down from here on out as we'll see what Morro planned. We'll also get a flashback of the day Kai was turned into a beast as well as answers to what became of Skylor. Until then, review!**


	7. Man or Monster

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **I can't believe this story's already getting close to the end! It's kinda scary how fast time flies. Anyway, this chapter will have a lot of stuff going on cuz we'll see what Morro has up his sleeve, what happened to Skylor, & most importantly, a flashback of the day Kai became a beast. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Man or Monster

Aria finally finished telling her family how she got to know the beast and his palace and servants up until she left.

"So how exactly did you escape?" Her father asked.

"I didn't escape. The beast actually let me go." She answered.

"What!?"

Before Aria can answer, her satchel rustled and moved about and a certain little green and gold dragon-puppy hybrid crawled out.

"Lloyd!?" The olive-skinned beauty was surprised by her stowaway.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Bella gushed at the admittedly adorable creature.

"Bella, don't touch that thing!" Tony shielded his youngest sister from Lloyd.

"Wait! He's my friend!" Aria defended the little imp. She had her own questions to ask him but he quickly beat her to it.

"Aria, why did you leave? Don't you care about the beast?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Wait! You actually _care_ for that monster!?" The merchant was beyond shocked that his eldest daughter would actually have feelings for the creature that held her hostage.

"Papa please! He has changed since I came to his castle!"

"Really?"

"Don't you remember what Mama taught us? There can be beauty in anything no matter what they look like on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts."

The merchant and his other children remembered what his wife taught them of true beauty.

"Aria, I see so much of your mother in you," Her father gazed into her light blue eyes, "I always knew you were like no other but you're still my daughter and I love you very much."

"Papa…"

"You're right. There's at least some good in everyone, no matter their appearance. If the beast is really the good person you describe, then I'll have nothing against your bond with him."

Aria only embraced her father, grateful that he still accepted her for who she was.

But she still had yet to realize the beast felt the same for her…

* * *

 _The winter storm was dreary but inside the palace, the prince continued his comfortable life of luxury but the servants… not so much._

 _Prince Kai sat upon his throne, his patience quickly worn thin by his servants' incompetence._

" _What took you so long!?" The bad-tempered prince hissed at the waiter presenting him a feast of the finest delicacies from all over Ninjago._

" _Please forgive him, Your Majesty," The cook tried appealing to his prince, "It is I who should be blamed for consuming hours to finish the meal."_

" _If you want to be punished so badly, then you should've said so in the first place." Kai sneered cruelly at his servant._

 _The echoes of someone banging the castle doors reached the throne room, irritating the prince._

" _What are you waiting for!? Get the door!" Kai barked at his guards._

 _The sentinels scrambled to answer whoever managed to get past the storm outside. Moments later, they returned but were unaccompanied._

" _The person will only seek an audience with the prince." One guard quivered._

" _Why didn't you tell them to go away!?" Kai shouted._

" _We would but they wouldn't budge until they see the prince." Another shook in his uniform._

 _Kai growled in aggravation before heading for the entrance to tell the stranger to go away. He swung the doors open and was greeted by an old woman hunched over on her walking cane._

" _O young lord of this keep, may you take in this poor old woman into the warmth of your palace for the night? I promise I'll repay you with something wonderful beyond your greatest dreams." The hag begged._

 _The only emotion Kai felt upon seeing the beggar woman was disgust._

 _She was the ugliest thing he had ever seen with wrinkles all over her face framed by thin wispy strands of bleak grey hair. One of her glassy eyes were drooped and whenever she spoke, spittle dribbled down her chin past her tiny crooked teeth._

" _What do_ _ **you**_ _know about_ _ **my**_ _dreams?" The shallow prince grimaced at the old woman._

" _There is more than meets the eye, young prince. Will you please let me stay for the night?"_

" _You think I'll let the likes of you in my palace!? Get out of my sight!" Kai commanded._

" _Please let me in," The old woman begged again, "I may be ugly but I promise you I have much to offer if you can look beyond what is in front of you. Only true beauty can be found within."_

" _I've had enough of your ramblings. Leave before I make you." The prince said callously._

 _Just before Kai can slam the doors, the ugly hag's body glowed so brightly the prince was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Once the light dissolved, standing in the beggar's place was the very last person he expected._

" _S-S-Skylor…!?"_

 _The red-haired beauty stood before him, her body bathed in an ethereal glow. Her elegant face was contorted into a look of disappointment._

" _Who or_ _ **what**_ _are you!?" Kai looked up fearfully at her._

" _I am a sorceress who have come to observe what you humans call 'love'. I would've given you my hand in marriage if you have proven yourself worthy and saw me for who I am on the inside but alas, you have done nothing but disappoint me. You never truly loved me and only saw me for my appearance and nothing more. Your heart knows no love and I see no beauty within."_

" _Please! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I won't do it again! I swear!" Kai was on his knees, begging for the mercy he denied her._

" _It is too late. I have given you a chance to love but you never took the multiple opportunities for you to learn how to love. Until you finally know what it is to love and be loved, you shall spend the rest of eternity as the beast you really are!"_

 _Kai can only scream in terror as Skylor enacted her punishment…_

* * *

The beast awoke from his nightmare.

Every day, since Aria left, he relived the day he became what he is now. Ever since that day, he regretted his past arrogance and the way he treated Skylor. He finally saw the error of his ways only when it was too late. He also felt remorse for using Aria to lift his curse before his feelings for her developed. He truly loved her now but he couldn't forget his previous misdeeds.

With each passing day, the beast grew weaker. His will to live left him with Aria when she rode out to save her father and he hardly had the energy to do as much as lift his head and refused to eat anything. His servants were concerned but he was adamant in keeping himself sealed off from the rest of the world.

'I don't deserve to change back… much less being loved…'

The beast can only stare into the horizon from his window, knowing somewhere out there, Aria was back where she belonged and it wasn't with him…

* * *

Aria spent the whole week helping her father heal and catching up with her family and friends. Things more or less became the same way they had been before she met the beast except that she felt a sense of emptiness in her heart now that she had a strong bond with him.

"Aria, is something wrong?" Her father noticed her melancholy mood.

"Papa, please don't be mad but I'm thinking about going back to the beast." Aria confessed.

"My daughter! I lost you once and I don't plan on losing you again!" The merchant pleaded.

"Papa, it won't be forever. I'll still visit you whenever I can."

"But what if something happens?"

Before Aria can answer, someone knocked on the door but she was quick to answer.

Before the olive-skinned girl stood Clouse, the grim warden of Sperontae's asylum.

Something was up…

"Um… may I help you…?" She asked nervously.

"I have come to collect your father," The sinister Clouse sneered, "I promise you we'll take good care of him."

Aria could see the carriage meant to take her father away behind Clouse and surrounding it was a mob of citizens with torches and pitchforks as if her father was a real danger to Sperontae.

"My father's not crazy!"

"Oh yeah?" One of the townsfolk argued, "Then explain his ramblings about a monster?"

"Aria, what's going on?" The merchant peeked out.

"Tell us all about the beast!" The villagers taunted the merchant.

"H-he was the ugliest thing I've ever seen! He's twice, no, THRICE the size of a grown man!"

The villagers responded in raucous laughter, much to the merchant's dismay. Aria knew he was telling the truth and seeing the townspeople mock him made her blood boil.

"This man's clearly lost his mind. Take him away." Clouse said callously and the guards barged into the house and grabbed the poor man.

"Let-let go of me!" The merchant writhed futilely.

"Don't do this! Please! He's not insane!" Aria pleaded but it was all in vain.

A figure hidden in the shadows saw her plight and now was the right time to reveal himself.

"It's been a long time, Aria." He suddenly appeared behind her.

"Morro!? What are you doing here!?" She gasped.

"It's so sad what's going on with your father," Morro sighed melodramatically, "But I could help clear up this little misunderstanding… if you'll finally say that one little word…"

"You're disgusting!" Aria glared at her suitor, quick to figure out he was behind all this.

"Hands off you brutes!" The merchant vainly struggled against the bodyguards' grip while they dragged him into the carriage.

"Aria! Do something!" Tony and Bella pleaded to Aria, who remembered the beast's mirror. She raced back into the house and emerged not a moment too soon with the mirror in hand.

"My father is not insane because he speaks the truth! Show me the beast!"

Aria held out the mirror and in a flash, the bellowing beast shone in the glass. The townspeople shrieked and gasped in terror at the hideous monster. Even Morro stared in shock at the beast.

"Is that him!?"

"Is he dangerous!?"

"No! Of course not!" Aria quickly defended him, "I know he looks terrifying but he's very sweet and would never hurt anyone. He's my friend…"

Morro eyed her smiling fondly as she described the beast.

It was as if she was in love with that foul creature.

"If I didn't know any better, you actually have feelings for that monster!" He interrogated her.

"You!" Aria hissed at him, "I've told you countless times that I want nothing to do with you yet you sink so low as to take advantage of my father's health just so I can be your precious trophy! And you think the beast is just a monster? Well he's no monster, Morro! YOU are!"

Gasps echoed amongst the crowd while Morro was beyond appalled that Aria would think him more of a monster than that beast.

"You're just as crazy as your father!" Morro snatched the mirror from Aria's hands to show the beast's face to the frightened townspeople, "The beast is a danger to our village! He'll demand not only our food but the children and maidens for sacrifice or he'll destroy Sperontae!"

"He would never!" Aria pleaded above the terrified mothers clutching their crying children.

"Sperontae will not be safe until the beast is dead! We'll kill the beast!"

The men agreed with Morro and gathered whatever weapon they can use to slay the monster.

"I won't let you do this!" Aria grabbed Morro but he was stronger.

"Get out of the way!" He shoved her aside.

"Aria!" Luna and Heather popped up from the crowd and rushed to her side.

"So you dare and try to defy me as well?" Morro glared at Aria's friends, "Lock them away! We can't let them warn that monstrosity!"

His lackeys grabbed Aria and threw her along with her family and friends into the cellar.

"Why you- !" Amongst the crowd, Aiden lost his temper and would've beaten Morro to a pulp if not for his pawns grabbing him and throw him in as well and sealed the doors.

"Let us out!" Aria pleaded, banging on the doors.

"Join me in arms and we'll rid the town of the beast!" Morro rallied the men to rid themselves of the beast. With their wives and children wishing them luck, they set off towards the beast's keep with Morro in the lead.

* * *

Inside the cellar, Aria tried whatever she can to open the doors but nothing worked.

"This is all my fault!" She cried, "I have to go back and warn him!"

"We're coming with you!" Aiden vowed.

"No! I already caused so much trouble for you!"

"We'll figure a way out! I just know it!" Luna tried to console her friend.

"Aria? Are you in there?" A childish voice echoed from the other side of the cellar.

"Lloyd!" Aria recognized the voice.

"Who's Lloyd?" Heather asked.

"A friend," Aria answered briefly before turning around, "Lloyd, can you hear me? You need to get us out! In the back of the living room, there's a key! Once you find it, slip it under the doors so we can get out!"

"Got it!"

"Do you really think Lloyd could help us?" Aria's father asked.

"I know he'll help us! He must!"

* * *

In the castle, the servants lamented their choice in trusting Aria. They did everything they could to bring her and the beast together but the former just ran off. Although she only left because their master let her, they can't help but feel betrayed.

"I knew it!" Cole complained, "I knew this wasn't going to work!"

"We were better off without her!" The purple chameleon added.

All of a sudden, Zane's shimmering fur stood on end and he snarled at the windows.

"What now?" The griffin asked.

"I sense a hostile presence approaching..." Zane growled.

The rest of the hexed servants clambered in front of the window and saw that Zane had every right to be concerned. Before the castle gates was an angry mob with a fallen tree serving as a battering ram. In the lead was an ebony-haired man with the beast's mirror in his hand.

"Take whatever booty you can find but remember… THE BEAST IS MINE!" He commanded.

The servants had no idea how he managed to find the castle but what they did know was that he was a threat to them and the beast.

The servants wasted no time to prepare for battle and warn the beast.

If it's a fight these men want, then it's a fight they'll get.

* * *

Inside Aria's house, Lloyd scoured the living room for the key. After much searching, he finally found it but the downside was that it was hanging on the wall and his wings were way too tiny to lift him up.

"Stupid key!" Lloyd complained while jumping to reach it and flapping his miniscule wings for all the good they can do.

"Why did I get these stupid wings if I can't even fly!?" The dragon-pup complained, oblivious to the lack of feeling on his paws. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.

The key was right at his level because he was actually flying!

"I _knew_ I could do it! Do you hear me Jay!? I. CAN. FLY!" He playfully cackled.

Lloyd's tiny wings flapped like there was no tomorrow as he finally held the keys in his maw and flew off to free Aria…

* * *

While the rest of the servants held back the battering ram, Cole tried to convince his master to do something about the invaders.

"Your Majesty! The castle is under attack!" The mole creature pleaded.

"Leave me be." The beast's somber voice answered from his sealed chamber. He can hear the mob after his head but he didn't care. He already lost his will to live.

"But we must do something!"

"It doesn't matter… Nothing matters… let them come…"

* * *

At the doors of the castles, the servants barricaded the entrance but the mob's forces were all too quickly overwhelming them.

"This not work!" Karloff lamented.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Jay exclaimed.

With the odds stacked against them, the servants listened, willing to try anything…

Outside, Morro and his mob swung the battering ram with full force until they finally forced the doors open but the foyer was eerily quiet. With only their torches to light the way, they treaded deeper into the beast's layer. Once they were well inside the palace, the hexed servants finally made their move.

"NOW!" Jay cued the motely creatures.

As if out of nowhere strange beings leapt from the shadows and ambushed the mobsters. The more cowardly men immediately ran off at the sight of such odd creatures but some stayed to put up a fight or at least try to.

Morro was annoyed by his men's ineptitude and ran off amidst the chaos to find the beast…

"Over here!" A disembodied voice teased a group of mobsters.

The men tried to fan away the mysterious smoke hovering over them but the dark mist seemed impenetrable. Out of nowhere, two little pinpoints within the smoke peeked at them.

"Hello." The smoke actually spoke as if to taunt them, sending them off in a heartbeat.

Another group were frightened by a shadow that didn't seem to belong to any person or object moving around. Although frightened at first, they soon remembered it was just a shadow.

"It's just a shadow! It's not gonna hurt us!" One of the men bragged.

Just when the men thought they had it in the bag, the shadow peeled itself right off the wall. Its body was thin and translucent but the men were beyond terrified of the dark being.

"I beg to differ…" A brooding voice echoed from the living shadow it swooped down on them.

More men were chased off by a white wolf snapping at their trail and a little metallic humanoid whose punches have sent men flying. The griffin flew after them, pecking and clawing at some of the slower humans fleeing the castle.

"These things are creeping me out! I'm out!" One cried in a display of cowardice.

"That's it! I'm not staying here anymore! Morro's on his own!" Another ran away after getting knocked down by some strange rock creature.

Finally, the whole mob was chased off and the cursed servants rejoiced in their victory.

But the celebration was short-lived.

"Something isn't right…" Nya mewed.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"Did any of you see that guy who was leading them?" The feline creature observed.

"Maybe he ran off with them." The griffin tried remaining optimistic.

"No. Ever since Jay's plan started, I didn't see him anywhere." Cole added.

The servants split up to search the castle for the ringleader. They remembered he was after the beast and if he got to him, they can't imagine what would happen.

They had to find him before he does…

* * *

Aria rode as fast as she can back to the beast's castle accompanied by Lloyd. She had to reach the beast but it wasn't to stop Morro alone. She didn't know what it was at first but she finally understood her own feelings for the beast. She never thought she would experience it but she now does thanks to him.

She had to let him know and save him before it was too late.

'Beast, I'm coming for you… because I love you…'

* * *

 **Phew! This chapter was a bit of a challenge but I did it! But the real climax is in the next chapter where Morro will finally get what's coming for him & the curse will be broken but be warned, it's gonna be really sad.**

 **Well, I'm off to my cousin's wedding & as always, review!**


	8. The Beast in the Man

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **Wow. I can't believe it we're at the end of this story. This was such a blast to write & I couldn't be more grateful for all the reviews & support I've got but it's always so bittersweet when your story comes to an end. There's going to be tons of fluff but there's also going to be some really sad stuff. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Beast in the Man

Morro scoured the up and down palace for the beast. The deeper he went into the castle, the more deteriorated the conditions were, which he took as clues to the beast's location. He was sure he finally found his lair at the most beaten-up part of the castle with piles of stale food at the sealed doors. Kicking them open, he found whom he sought.

The beast faced Morro but resumed wallowing in his despair.

Which only made things easier for Morro.

The human fired an arrow and the beast roared in agony. Morro fired two more arrows at him, embedding the sharp tips into the monster's thick skin. The ebony-haired man took advantage of the creature's pain and used every ounce of strength in him to shove him off the window and onto the roofs. Even then, the beast didn't fight back; he found it pointless to fight for his life if he doesn't want to live anymore.

"What's the matter, Beast!? Too sweet and gentle to fight back!?" Morro mocked the creature but he wouldn't respond.

"You're actually in love with Aria!?" He laughed maliciously, "Too bad! She actually hates you! She was too scared to admit it and sent me here to get rid of you!"

The beast's already broken heart was numb from all the pain he already went through and did nothing but bow his head, resigning himself to his fate.

'I should've known she would never love me…' He gave his final thoughts before willingly greet death at his door.

Morro tore off the arm of one of the hideous gargoyle as a crude mace to demolish the beast's skull. With the mace raised, Morro was just about to strike him down when _she_ finally arrived.

"No!" A beautiful yet robust voice echoed from the not-so-far distance.

"Aria…?" Beast recognized the voice and saw Aria accompanied by Lloyd at the castle bridge.

"Morro! No!" The blue-eyed beauty begged her former suitor to spare the beast's life.

Not heeding Aria's pleas, Morro swung the mace but it didn't meet the beast. The beast met it with his fists. Upon Aria's return, the beast quickly gained the courage to make a stand against Morro, who stared in wide-eyed horror at the snarling creature's display of his true might.

Aria knew she had to stop them and ran inside the castle and up to the beast's tower…

* * *

Morro wrested the mace from the beast and swung again but missed. The beast lunged at him, sending them flying and onto the roof of another tower.

Morro and the beast wrestled on the rooftops, the human bombarding the monster with every weapon he had on his person and the latter using brute force to subdue the man who was very much like him before his curse, fueling his anger. The sight of Morro alone was like looking into a mirror of his old self but that wasn't who the beast was anymore, inside and out.

Morro resorted to using his fists against the beast and clawed at his left eye. The beast howled in pain as the human's nails dug into the skin around his eye and drawing blood. The monstrous being shoved Morro and tackled him before he can get up but the human used all the strength he can muster to throw him off. He quickly spotted a grotesque silhouette and demolished the head, only to find out it was another gargoyle.

"Do you really think Aria would want to be with you if she can have someone like me!?" Morro called out to the beast in order to provoke him.

The beast hid in a corner until Morro walked past him. He finally saw his chance and raked his large claws on the human's shoulders. The raven-haired man screeched but soon fought back. The two wrestled but Morro eventually got the upper hand.

"IT'S OVER! ARIA IS _MINE_!"

The beast may not have earned Aria's love but he didn't want her to be stuck with this greedy selfish man. He grabbed Morro by the collar and held him over the ground far below.

"Let me go! Please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Morro begged, seemingly realizing he'll never earn Aria's love.

Even if Morro was no better than he was before his transformation… the beast just can't bring himself to kill anyone. He may have the appearance of a monster but his heart wasn't at all like a monster's. He grudgingly decided to spare Morro and pulled him back onto the roof. But this will be the only act of mercy this greedy man will ever have of him.

"Get out." The beast growled in a low voice at Morro before tossing him aside.

"Beast!" Aria finally arrived onto the balcony of the beast's lair.

Forgetting about Morro and his anger, the beast's heart was filled with love upon seeing Aria on the balcony, having assumed he'll never see her again. He climbed the roofs of the palace and extended his claw to her hand and they intertwined like their lives already had.

"Aria! You actually came back!"

"I'm so sorry! If only I came sooner…"

Aria quickly noticed a shadow looming over the beast. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating Morro's furious face and the dagger held high above his head.

"Aria!" Morro glared at the blue-eyed beauty, "If I can't have you, then NO ONE CAN!"

"Morro! Stop!"

Aria didn't see the beast move but he was suddenly in front of her.

"NOOOOO!"

Aria let out a horrified scream as Morro drove the dagger deep into the beast's chest. The beast emitted a bloodcurdling roar of pain but Morro dragged the beast away from Aria, repeatedly plunging the blade into his, torso, back, and arms. With the beast fatally wounded, the greedy Morro stared into the abyss and then back at Aria.

"My hopes and dreams! All gone!" Morro, now completely mad, cackled at her, "Now you will know the pain you put me through every day for the rest of your life!"

Before Aria can stop him, Morro leapt off the roof, welcoming death with open arms. Although she had no love for him, she was disappointed that he was unable to move on and it was that, not the fall that killed him. However, the beast was alive but not for long. Aria saw him crawling back to her and she helped him back onto the balcony.

The hexed servants finally reached their master's lair but much to their dismay, it was too late.

The beast was dying.

Aria gently laid the dying beast onto the ground, her hand never leaving his. He would've been able to survive his wounds but he was already weak before Morro first attacked him. He didn't have much time left yet he didn't care. All that mattered was that Aria was with him during his final moments.

"…You… came back…" The beast could barely speak as he felt his life slipping away.

"Of course I would," Aria wept, "This is all my fault! None of this would've happened if I never left in the first place!"

"…I-I'm just… glad that… I got to… see you… one last time…"

"Don't talk like that! We're together now! Everything will be okay, let me just fix you up…"

"…No… It… was better… this way…"

"No! You're not going to die! I won't let you!"

"…But… you don't… love me…"

Aria was shocked that the beast still didn't think he loved her. She was confused before but she now knew she loved him. She didn't want him to die full of regrets.

"No! I was such a fool! I don't care whether or not you're a beast or even human or if you were ugly or handsome! I don't want to leave you ever again! I didn't understand these feelings I had with you at first but now I finally do!"

The beast knew what Aria truly meant and was only content that he found someone who loved him for who he truly was, even in his dying breath.

"…At-at least… I… I can die happy…" He whispered his final words.

The life faded from the beast's hot amber eyes before they were sealed shut forever. His chest stopped rising and his large claws went cold and limp in Aria's hands.

The beast was dead.

Aria was beyond devastated and her body was numb save for the sensation of a void forming in her heart now that the only person she ever loved was gone just when she was going to profess her love for him. She could no longer bear the thought of living without him.

"No…! No! Please! Please come back to me! Don't die! You CAN'T die! NO!"

Aria collapsed onto the beast's cold lifeless chest, sobbing hysterically. Amidst her bitter tears, she finally admitted her true feelings for him even if it was too late.

"…I love you…"

The servants too mourned the death of their master. They used to have so much hopes for the day someone would love him for who he was but now, he was gone. Just when he finally found someone to heal him from the inside out, his life was taken from him.

Aria continuously cried in her despair, oblivious to a faint light from the beast's still chest. The light gradually grew brighter until even she noticed the light. Suddenly, the beast's body lifted from the ground by some supernatural force, leaving Aria speechless.

The servants also stared in mute awe, knowing what was happening.

Aria stood back in shock, staring at the beast's body slowly levitating upwards and glowing ever brighter by the second but she can still see the body as it started to change.

Amidst the radiant light, Aria can see the beast's claws shrinking into human fingernails and his leathery skin and patches of scales smoothing down into real flesh. She had no idea what to say or do and can only watch the transformation continue. The beast's digitigrade legs shifted into the bipedal posture of human legs while the claws shrunk down and more leathery skin, scales, and fur smoothed down into soft flesh and his tail receded into the base of his spine. Even the beast's large body shrunk down into a more 'human' height. Finally, in a single blinding flash of light, the beast's hideous appearance vanished and in his place was a strikingly handsome man whose body slowly descended to the ground.

The beast was finally Prince Kai again.

Aria took a timid step towards the stranger until the man flinched, intimidating her.

The man slowly got up onto his feet but also stared at his body as if he too was shocked by the strange changes before turning to face Aria.

There was no trace of the beast in him save for the scars around his left eye and those marring his bare torso from his battle with Morro. His hair was brown and spiky but added to his good looks, his flesh was well-tanned, and he had a definite muscular build.

"Aria… It's me!" He grasped her hands in his and his even his voice was handsome and not at all like the beast's guttural rumbling tones.

Though the man was very handsome, Aria only had room in her heart for the beast.

"But where's the beast…? What happened to him…?" She asked him.

"I was your beast the whole time. I am actually Prince Kai but I was cursed to appear as a beast until you loved me for who I am."

"But you… you still aren't the beast and he's the only one I can ever love."

"Aria please, look at me. Don't you recognize the beast within the man before you?" Kai lifted Aria's chin so she gazed straight into his hot amber eyes with her bright blue orbs.

Aria cautiously raised her hand to feel Kai's face. One hand pressed gently against the smooth tan skin and the fingers of her other hand wove through his surprisingly soft tresses. She gazed deep into the prince's eyes and finally saw the beast within, no, he and the beast are one and the same and she loved him for who he was, regardless of his looks.

He had the exact same eyes.

"It _is_ you!"

Aria and Kai gazed at one another, seeing the love they had for each other in their eyes. Aria's hands were on Kai's chest, relishing the warmth of the flames of love fueling his heart while Kai held her figure close to his, never wanting to part from her again. The space between their lips was soon closed with their first kiss and basked in their love.

The entire castle glowed and the dark and gloomy façade melted away, restoring it to its former glory. Grim gargoyles changed into elegant marble statues and the dark walls and roofs became bright again. Aria was stunned by all the changes but they weren't unwelcome to her. Soon, the servants joined them and they too went through some big changes.

Cole's body was bathed in light and the rock-mole creature was no more. Standing in his place was an ebony-haired man with bushy eyebrows and a very muscular body.

"Cole!" Kai greeted his servant like a friend he hasn't seen in years.

Zane was next to be changed. The wolf with snow-like fur was replaced with a beautiful young man with pale features and eyes like wintry stars. Following him was Jay, the blue bird turning into a cheery-looking man with bright brown hair and a notch on his eyebrow.

"Zane! Jay! Look at us!" Kai embraced them like they were family.

Last but not least, Nya was also changed back. As a human, she was quite a beauty with smooth short black hair and a slender figure. Jay was particularly delighted to see her as a human again.

"Guys! Wait up!"

Lloyd finally flew to where the servants were and was immediately changed back. His true self was a young teenager with bright wavy blonde hair and eyes like pure emeralds.

"Aw man!" The cured adolescent pouted, "I was finally going to prove to Jay I could fly!"

Everyone chuckled at Lloyd's little moment and in the end, even he was glad that the curse was finally broken.

* * *

Even inside the castle, the other servants noticed the changes in their dwelling before they too were bathed in a warm light and restored to their true forms.

"We're human again! Aria broke the spell!" A man with neatly trimmed hair and exotic crimson clothes who used to be the mustached bunny stared at his restored form in delight.

The group at the balcony returned to the palace and Aria was greeted with the familiar faces of the servants who were also freed from the spell.

What used to be a griffin was a brunette man with red-tinted spectacles and Karloff was now at his true height and his skin normal again. Next to him was an intelligent-looking man with white hair that was black at the center as well as a man with skin that was actually grey but said that it was like that before the curse. Aria spotted a man with grey hair and clothes kissing a woman with thick purple locks who fervently kissed back. Finally, there was an older-looking man with thick brown hair and a beard.

Even Xue was nearly unrecognizable with her fair skin and dark brown hair.

"Everyone! You're back!" Kai greeted his servants as fellow living beings instead of mere objects for the very first time.

"Wait a minute… what exactly happened?" Aria was happy for everyone but was still confused over the curse and why it even happened in the first place.

"It's a long story…" Kai started, slightly ashamed of his past self but Aria deserved to know the truth no matter how unpleasant.

It was a lot for Aria to take in but it was all eventually made clear to her.

"So it was my love for you that set you free?" She asked once she found her voice.

"We're all free and it's thanks to you." Kai wrapped Aria in his warm arms and shared another heartfelt kiss with her while the cured servants around them applauded the couple.

The servants that were once terrified of the prince were now happy not only because the curse was lifted but because Kai had also changed from the inside. No longer was he a cruel or selfish tyrant but a selfless prince who now saw people for who they truly were on the inside, thanks to a humble girl who saw beauty in even the ugliest of creatures.

"I love you…" Kai whispered to Aria once their lips pulled apart but their foreheads touched.

"When I said I wasn't sure if I loved you or not when I left… I was wrong," The blue-eyed beauty confessed, "I finally realized I loved you the whole time and I still do…"

The couple embraced, never wanting to part ever again.

* * *

Months have passed since Prince Kai was changed inside and out by his and Aria's love for each other but now there was another change occurring.

Never wanting to be apart ever again, Kai and Aria decided to get married.

By marrying a prince, Aria will technically become a princess but that title meant little to her for she will love Kai even if he was at the bottom-most rung of society.

Not only were Aria's family and friends got invited but everyone in Sperontae attended such a grand wedding held in the garden of Byeolkkoch flowers that led to the couple's fateful meeting and ignited the love they shared in their hearts.

Like any other wedding, theirs was a beautiful affair, even more because the newlywed prince and princess only saw the true beauty that can only be found in the heart.

The crowd gathered at the ballroom where they watched the couple waltz just like they did the night Aria first left the palace but this time, she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll never leave you… never again…" Aria vowed.

"I'm glad because once I held your hand, I knew I'll never let go." Kai confessed.

"I'll always be here."

"I love you so much."

The healed prince poured all his love into another kiss with his bride, knowing no words could ever express how much he loved her for opening his eyes to what love really is. Aria knew she found her happily ever after not because she fulfilled her original dream to find adventure and magic outside her home but because she finally found someone she truly loved.

Kai and Aria both knew their lives will be happily ever after from here on out.

Because of one another, they had finally seen the beauty within.

* * *

 **Awwww, Kai & Aria are finally together!**

 **This may be the last chapter but this isn't the end! There's going to be an epilogue to this beautiful fairy tale! Again, I'm SO grateful to all the support I got throughout this story! All I can say is… THANK YOU!**


	9. Beauty in the Beast

**Beauty in the Beast**

 **This is such a bittersweet moment for me. This story is coming to an end but I gotta say I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. Your support helped me see this fic through to the end. Thank you so much & I hope you enjoy the ending to this fairy tale.**

* * *

Epilogue: Beauty in the Beast

A wide-eyed little boy and girl sat up on their beds, eagerly listening to the story of the beauty and the beast.

"So that's how you and Daddy met?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Her mother answered.

"Can Daddy still turn into a beast?" The son asked.

"No but in a way, he is still the beast I've grown to love." The woman brushed aside a stray dirty blonde lock from her face.

"Can _I_ be a beast?" He continued asking questions.

"Then watch out cuz Morro's gonna get you!" His sister taunted and jumped onto his bed.

The children giggled while play-fighting and their mother chuckled at their antics before finally separating them.

"Settle down you two," Their mother tucked them in, "It's time for bed now."

After humming a lullaby for them and kissing them goodnight, Aria left to her own chamber she shared with Kai and dressed in the same gown she wore when they shared their first dance.

It's been years since the curse was broken and Kai and Aria got married and several things have changed since then. Not long after their wedding, Aria's family were invited to live with them in the palace but that wasn't the only change.

After many nights of passion in each other's arms, one such night resulted in two children.

Akira and Alexandra were twins, both sharing the amber eyes of their father and the olive skin of their mother. While Akira inherited his mother's dirty blonde hair, Alexandra, or Alex as she preferred to be called, got her brown locks from her father. But both twins had an adventurous and fiery personality, a combination of those of their parents. Despite their differences in looks and personality, they were equally beautiful in their parents' eyes.

But there were some departures as well.

To make up for years of mistreatment towards them, Kai released his servants to live out their own lives but there were some who chose to stay with him, such as Jay and Nya, who married each other. Even Zane and Cole married Heather and Luna respectively. The three couples also had their own children and some were the same age as the twins and were friends with them. Even Lloyd recently started dating a girl relatively new to Sperontae named Iris.

Times have certainly changed but one thing that hasn't was Kai and Aria's love for each other.

At the ballroom, Aria was greeted by her husband who awaited her. Kai's heart swelled with the love he already felt for his wife while Aria still recognized the beast in the man she married.

"My beast…" Aria greeted him with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you…" Kai broke the kiss to proclaim his undying love for his wife, "I love you so much."

Even to this day, Kai still found himself enthralled with his wife's outer and inner beauty while Aria still saw him for who he now was deep down. The two danced just as they did on their first dance and during their wedding to celebrate the anniversary of Aria freeing Kai from his curse.

No words needed to be spoken between them to know how much they love each other to their very last breath and danced, never letting each other go.

The blissful couple lived happily ever after and knew their story will live on forever. So long as the sun and moon rose and the Byeolkkoch flowers bloom, Ninjago will forever know that even the ugliest hearts can blossom with love.

Because there can even be beauty in a beast.

* * *

 **Wow. It's one of those things every author must face. Finishing a story you've worked so hard on can be really satisfying yet so sad at the same time… *sniffles* But alas, all good things must come to an end. But at least this story has inspired a songfic & you can check out my profile for more info.**

 **Before I go, I wanna thank NinjaWriterMaster, samuraifan282, Goldmedalninja, Ninjago Warrior, Kai's Girlfriend, Idealism, LightningDanino23, & countless more! Thank you!**

 **Now as always, tell me what you think & I'll see you around!**


End file.
